African Sorceress
by kate x wolfe
Summary: What if Jacob found a girl, abandonned on the beach at La Push, and imprinted on her instead of Renesmee? No love triangle. Also, SHE IS A SORCERESS! Please read, all twilight fans will enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

African Sorceress

**Maya's POV**

I took a deep breath, and jumped into the African waters.

I reflected on my past. I had lived in Africa for the past five years with my father. We had left America when my mother died as it left too many sad memories for my father. I had loved my mother dearly, but unlike my father, I wanted to be reminded of her every day, because I thought if I avoided the things that made her real, she would leave my memory forever. My father and I had moved to Africa because my father's work took him there. He worked as a representative for Africa's finances, but after my mother's death he had sunk into a horrible depression, and had got sacked five weeks after we arrived at Africa. We survived for the next few years on what little money I could scrape up doing little jobs for people, but he wasted most of it on drink, so he could forget. I will never forget the day when I came home and the whole house smelt of alcohol. He was lying, face down on the table.

"Dad?" I asked cautiously, not wanting him to blow into my face. A low moan escaped from his throat and then, in a sudden movement, he rose. Staring down at me, his eyes showed no recognition for me, his only daughter.

"Who are you? How _dare_ you come in here! This is my house!" He shouted into my face. I smelt the drink on his breath, and I took a step back. It wasn't his house; it was the people we had rent it from. We hadn't got enough money to get decent accommodation; it was filled with drunks and druggies. I decided the best thing to do was look down and walk up to my room, but as I turned around he grabbed my arm. Tight. It took me everything I had not to shout the house down.

"Don't go into my house! I'm calling the police!" he screamed in my face, slurring the words as he said them, proving he was beyond drunk, and needed help. Fast. But before I could even consider running, his hand came up fast to my cheek, slapping it with all his force. I cried out in pain. How could my own father _do_ this to me? I writhed in his iron grip, desperate to get away, as he reached for the house phone which was out of order.

"Let go! It hurts! Stop!" I screamed. His nails, sharp and jagged, pierced my skin. Suddenly a wild gale blew around me in the direction of my father, pushing him away from me into the wall. I heard a loud crash as he made contact with the wall. Shelves collapsed on top of him, knocking him out for the count. My mind swam and I fell to the floor, distraught. Had _I_ done that? Had I managed to, in my fury, to bend the wind and push it into my father, forcing him away from me? It seemed the only reasonable explanation for the confusing occurrence that had just happened. My fingers found their way around my neck to my necklace, a gift from my mother. It was Quileute, like her. Her mother had given it to her. With it she told me stories, about men morphing into protectors, wolf protectors, and women who could manipulate the weather, or waters, or the minds of others. Was that what I was? Was I one of those special few with the gene? Then I remembered all the times I had dropped something and it had never broken with my mother in the room. She had always joked that _she_ was one of the women from the stories. They were all true. This sudden weight of information my head made me feel nauseated. I sat down on the floor, and looked over towards the direction of my father. Tears welled up in my eyes and throat when I acknowledged what I had done. I couldn't stay here! I had hurt the one person in my life that meant something to me. I also realised that I wasn't mad, because when I touched the necklace my mother had given me, I heard voices. They were echoes of thoughts, but still there. I remembered a story that said the woman who possessed more powers than a human was closely connected with the pack. Were these the voices? I knew what I had to do. I jumped up and got together a water-proof bag, filling it with my scrapbook and all the food I could manage to fit in, and looked at a map. If I swam in the right direction, I could be in La Push soon. I would swim from Africa to America. I was a much stronger swimmer than anyone else I had ever met, and had never got caught in a current I couldn't handle. If I died on the way, at least it would be somewhere where no one could realise I was missing. I dragged my father's sleeping body into his bed, and left him a note, reading;

_Dear father,_

_I have decided to go to mother's old home in America, La Push. I have family there and hope to discover new family and friends. Please don't follow me, I will be fine. I need a new start. I have taken ¾ of the money I have made in the last week, spend the remainder wisely. I love you, I'm sorry,_

_Maya xxx_

Tears fell down my cheeks as I lain the note on his bedside table. His wounds weren't serious, he would wake up in the morning and probably wouldn't realise I left until he saw the note. I took a deep breath, and jumped into the African waters, and started swimming. But, after a while, it became apparent that I couldn't swim _all _the way from Africa to America, and smuggled myself onboard an African boat service, bound for America.

Three days later

I was famished, so I munched on a bruised banana that I had packed. I had slept under a life boat, and it hadn't been very comfortable. Finally, I saw the faint outline of a country and jumped into the water. I knew I would be found if I stayed on this vessel till it docked. Excited, I picked up pace. I knew now that I was a little stronger than any human my age, and much faster. As night crept up on me, I dragged myself onto the beach. It was sandy and had a large cliff to the left, where the tide was breaking onto. Foamy water splashed halfway up the cliff. Exhausted, I dragged myself up the beach to the tree line, and fell asleep. I didn't wake up when a figure emerged from the trees and saw me. I didn't even wake up when the figure lifted me into his arms and carried me inside his house, placing me by the radiator to dry off. I _was _tired!

**Jacob's POV**

I phased back after doing my patrols for Sam, and found myself on the beach. Suddenly I felt an irresistible pull from the tree line a little further up the coast. Curious, I followed the pull. Every step I took doubled the strength of the pull. I stepped around a large group of tightly-packed trees to see the figure of a half- drowned, half- starved girl sleeping on the ground, her arms were pulled tightly around her legs, and she was shivering like mad. All of a sudden, all the strings that kept me in place here, The Pack, my father, snapped and floated up into space, but I wasn't floating like them, because a new string held me in place, not just one string, but a million strings, not string, but steel cables. A million steel cables held me here. It felt like the world had come off its axis, and was now revolving around this girl, shivering on the floor. I felt a gigantic need to protect her, and before I had fully thought it through, I had lifted her gently into my arms. She was so exhausted that she didn't wake, not even when I started running home at an inhuman speed, the urge to protect her so strong the feeling could crush me if given the chance. No human could have held the love I felt in their body, it would crush them. It was a good thing I was stronger, more capable to hold the love I felt at the moment in my heart.

I got home, and was met by my father's figure. To say he was surprised would be an understatement, but I didn't have time to explain yet, the girl in my arms was my priority. I carried her sleeping form into my living room, and moved the sofa closer to the radiator on the wall. Carefully, I lowered her onto the sofa, and grabbed a blanket, draping it over her body. I turned round, and met my father's face, which was completely blank, and confused.

"Jacob, would you please care to explain why you have brought this girl here?" he asked, but I could see he was holding back a smile, I had a sneaky suspicion that he suspected what had happened. I sighed, and sat down on the end of the sofa.

"Dad, I… imprinted on her, I couldn't just leave her there…" I answered. His smile became a full blown grin. I took in his expression. "Why are you so damn happy?" I shouted. The girl stirred, but didn't wake. She muttered something in an unknown language, I didn't know how but it sounded African… how is that possible?

"Jacob, son. I'm happy because finally you won't be sad about being a wolf! This is just what you need. A distraction. Plus, I don't know what it is, but she looks Quileute. It's a good match! Anyway, I'm off to bed. You can too if you can tear yourself away. Goodnight." Billy said, his happiness obvious on his wizened features.

"Goodnight." I replied, and turned back to the girl, who looked much warmer. Billy chucked, and wheeled himself to bed. After a while, I nodded off on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

African Sorceress

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to do one for the previous chapter, but all credit should go to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer for creating these characters that none of us can seem to get enough of! **

**Maya's POV**

When I opened my eyes I felt completely washed out and it felt like my whole body had been pulled in opposite directions. It didn't take long to realise I was not where I fell asleep; It looked like a living room. I was on a sofa that had been arranged in the room so it was right next to a radiator at the side of the room. The ceiling, which I was staring up at, was plain. I elbowed myself into a sitting position and focused my eyes a little. In front of me were two figures. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision, and the figures focused a little more. One was in a wheel chair in the middle of the room, his wizened old face pulled up into a wide smile. The other was sitting at the other end of the sofa from me. He was muscular and currently shirtless; his only clothes a pair of ragged shorts. He was looking at me with a worried expression on his face. Why did he look worried? He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello? Are you okay? My name's Jacob Black and this is my dad, Billy." He said, pronouncing each word clearly like he didn't know if I could understand anything. What gave him _that _impression?

"My name's Maya. Where _am_ I?" I asked, hoping he could shed some light on the situation. I looked at his father as well. The smile had turned into a full blown grin.

"This is my home. I brought you back here when I found you on the beach. Are you okay?" Why did he keep asking me that? How could he care about some random person that he picked up off a deserted beach at around midnight that was covered in sea water and God knows what else.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where am I?" I asked. I hoped that I had gotten to La Push but it could easily be another part of America. He frowned a little, like he didn't fully understand my question.

"What do you mean? You're in my house." He answered. Yes. Confused.

"Where in America? _Am _I in America?" I asked

"You're in La Push, do you not know?" I sighed visibly when he said La Push. I was glad that I had come to the right place and didn't have to walk several hundred miles to get to my destination.

"Oh, good. Thank-you." I said, and got up to leave "Thank-you for making sure I didn't get hypothermia." He looked confused again.

"You're not going anywhere." He said. Suddenly words and memories flew around my head. I had to get out before they did anything. My face instantly turned scared and defensive. I leaped over the sofa and legged it towards the door. I threw it open and ran as fast as I could into the trees. I knew I wasn't running at a human speed anymore, but I didn't care; no one could see me. A sob escaped my lips as I heard pursuit behind me. Why me? I thought as suddenly I burst through a group of tightly packed trees and onto the beach. Without thinking it through, I dived off the cliff face, into the murky waters below. I gasped as the cold water came up to meet me at an amazing rate. I dived down in a desperate attempt to throw off my pursuer but to my horror, I heard another splash. Surely he wouldn't follow me into the water? Unthinkingly, I opened my mouth to scream and it filled with water. Great. Now I don't have any air. I swam up and broke the surface as strong arms enveloped me. I took a deep breath and screamed again. As I screamed, the water whirled and pushed out from me. A mini tsunami blew out from me, but the arms held me tight.

"No, shhh, shhh, its okay, I'm sorry," said the voice. It was the pursuer, Jacob. He dragged me towards the beach, lying me down on it. I heard the gasp, gasp sound that was my breathing. I curled up into a ball and, like in Africa, wind blew out from me, but it didn't have a massive effect on this boy, but I had a feeling he could feel it. He took a step back.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything? I didn't mean what I said, you heard it wrong…" In the middle of his apologising another voice entered the conversation.

"Jacob? What's happening here?" The voice was deep, a man maybe.

"Sam," Jacob started, then continued in Quileute, explaining everything

"What!" Sam exploded; his voice rang in my ears. I looked up, and my worry was apparent on my face because he relaxed his features.

"I couldn't leave her there, Sam," Jacob said.

"Lets take this conversation somewhere else, people are staring." Sam said, and they disappeared into the trees. I sat up and my fingers wrapped tight around my necklace. I heard five voices, arguing. One of the voices was thinking about me, supplying information for the rest of the pack through his mind. I realised it was Jacob. Words like imprinting, sorceress and prodigy were flying around. It was so confusing! Finally it seemed they were all on the same page, and they decided to talk to me. They had tons of questions to ask me, some I didn't even know. It was so refreshing to know all the legends were true, and that the Pack and the elders knew. The elders seemed, from what I could discover, to consist of Jacob's father and old Quil, who had a grandson called Quil as well.

I stood up, and walked into the trees. As I walked, I heard the light sound of someone shadowing me. I turned around and looked into the trees. As I saw them, happiness filled me. This was proof, proof that I was involved in something brilliant. Like an electric shock, thrill sped down my spine, chilling me in a way that was amazing! The wolves were very large, and as I took in their features like I took in a humans. I recognised each one and matched it to a name in my head. The most recognisable ones were Jacob and Sam, the Alpha and Beta. Jacob had red russet fur, and Sam's fur was jet black. He was a couple of inches taller than the others to show he was the boss. Suddenly I was scared, but not because there were five giant wolves standing in front of me, but because I had a very bad feeling that something would happen in a minute, but, unlike normal, it told me to stay close to the wolves. I looked to the right, where my senses told me that I shouldn't go under _any _circumstances, and I saw the wolves tense and follow my gaze. Suddenly they were off, going towards my bad feeling. I touched my necklace and heard their thoughts. They were pursuing a vampire.

"Maya, don't follow us." Said Jacob, I didn't know why he said that, but then I heard something unexpected, and _very_ confusing.

"What's imprinting?" I asked, but at that moment they got to the vampire. I dropped my necklace, cringing. It scared me how easily they were willing to tear apart a vampire. They _craved_ it, like vampires craved blood. I walked to the beach. It was deserted; most people would be back at school. I remembered how in Africa school was a privilege that I had never gotten, and I remembered how I had _wanted_ to go to school, to make friends and learn so I could get a good job and keep me and my father afloat. That dream was down the drain now. I won't ever see my father again. I hope he's okay.

I screamed an ear piercing scream. My arms had been pulled tight behind my back by someone. I gasped as the pain enveloped me. Whoever this is, they're very strong! Wind flew around me in torrents in a vain effort to shake the person off me, then my body turned scorching hot, and burst into flames. Somehow, neither I nor my clothes were affected by the vicious flames emerging from thin air. Someone cried out in pain and I could only hope it was my captor. They dropped my arms and I ran. Snarls filled the air, hurting my ears. I looked behind me to meet the red eyes that could only belong to a vampire before russet-red fur blocked my vision and tore the vampire into shreds.

I turned away and ran down the beach. I found a small cave and curled up in it, my arms wrapped tightly around my knees. My stomach rumbled and I wished that I could eat something. I touched my necklace, the Pack were looking for me. I didn't understand how suddenly they would drop everything and look after me like a sister.

_We think of you as a sister. We call every member of the Pack our brother, so why are you excluded from that?_

_You think of me as part of the Pack?_

_Of course! Your mother was part of the Pack before you, but you were too young to understand, let alone remember_.

Happiness filled my head. Finally I was somewhere I belonged, where I was wanted!

_You'll always belong here, Maya. You're family._

_In more ways than one. _Someone thought; a snide comment no doubt.

I decided to repeat my previous question. _What's imprinting? _I asked. I had a feeling this was something they didn't want to talk about though, as show tunes filled their minds. They were focusing hard on the lyrics, leaving no space for a mislaid thought. I dropped my necklace and got up. I couldn't _not_ eat any longer, and my stomach was as angry as a lion, growling like mad. I took my bag and reached for the African currency inside. I decided to find a bank to change it to dollars, and started walking.

**What did you think? Please let me know! Like it, hate it, I don't care, but for the next chapter to be uploaded, I need at least one review!**


	3. Chapter 3

African Sorceress

**Disclaimer: all rights go to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer!**

**This chapter is dedicated to two wonderful followers who put me on story and author alert! Their names are : mrscullenbby and Crazyhyper09. I know I didn't get any reviews, but I itched to update, so enjoy! But for the next chapter, I must have a review, it would mean so much to me, and I will PM the reviewer for private thanks. They will also be mentioned in the Author's note in the next chapter. Thank-you!**

**Jacob's POV**

We decided to question her on everything about her. We knew about her mother, just not her. To our surprise, she walked into the woods of her own accord, like she could hear us, then she touched her necklace. We could hear _her_ thoughts! I heard the most polite thoughts in the entire words and it took all my power to keep from running towards her and show her my love. She could see us, and was relating our human faces to our wolf forms. To our surprise, she got it all right. I was just about to walk over to her when her eyes went blank and her head tilted back slightly. Her thoughts took on a new tenor, she was scared! Her eyes focused again and I breathed a sigh of relief, when a horrible, sickly scent filled my nostrils. Vampire. In the same instant, the Pack and I were running towards the scent. We heard her worry, but she didn't try to stop us. She was so considerate, thinking through everything before she acted, weighing up peoples reactions against what she wanted to say. Then I heard the dreaded question. She had heard Paul's thoughts; he had commented that he could see why I had imprinted on her.

_What's imprinting? _She asked, but then we saw the leech, and she dropped her necklace, not wanting to hear our thoughts as we tore apart the bloodsucker.

Once we had finished off the vampire, we headed back to find Maya. Then I froze. I saw another leech, but it had its arms round a girl who I recognised immediately. Maya. A loud snarl ripped from my teeth and everything seemed to resemble a shade of red as I charged towards it. Then Maya burst into red-hot flames. I almost had a heart attack.

_Wow, how did she do that? _Paul and Quil and Jared thought simultaneously, but at the same time knew it was her sorceress powers. The leech leapt back five feet, its clothes on fire. I ran forward and tore the bloodsucker to shreds. How _dare_ it lay a finger on my Maya! In my fury I tore the pieces into even smaller pieces. The rest of the Pack hung back, knowing I would want to do this myself. Instead they started a fire in the sand and I threw the pieces onto it until the vampire had no hope in Hell of moving again, let alone hurt Maya. Finally I saw in colour again and heard Maya's thoughts. She didn't understand why we cared for her like a sister; she thought she didn't deserve it. Ha! If anyone deserved a family it was her.

_We think of you as a sister. We call every member of the Pack our brother, so why are you excluded from that?_ We all thought. She was still confused

_You think of me as part of the Pack?_

_Of course! Your mother was part of the Pack before you, but you were too young to understand, let alone remember_. We answered. She practically exploded with happiness. To her it was too good to be true.

_You'll always belong here, Maya. You're family._

_In more ways than one. _Paul thought. God, how could he be so stupid! Why would he say that! But Maya had caught the one word I didn't want her to hear.

_What's imprinting? _She asked, and I started singing show tunes in my head, focusing hard on the lyrics. The Pack followed my lead, but after a minute we realised we couldn't hear her anymore.

_Damn it! _I thought.

_Cool it Jacob, she'll be fine, _Sam thought. Already I was missing her though. It was like she had taken my world with her, everything was bleak and pointless.

_Go find her, she won't have gotten far _Sam said, and I phased back human to find my world. I only hoped that she hadn't gotten into trouble, I would never forgive myself.

**Maya's POV**

As I walked into the bank I got a few probing looks, but no one approached me. I think it was because I was wearing a t-shirt and shorts in ten degrees weather, but also looked like I was on a mission, so I would contribute towards the staff's pocket. I walked up to the desk.

"Can I exchange some African currency for dollars please?" I asked the bored- looking desk woman.

"Of course, how much do you have?"

"I have 243.56 African pounds." I had counted it out before I left

"Just give me a second," The woman said, and tapped some figures on the screen

"Okay," she said, squinting at the screen, "You can get 209.87 dollars from that, including the bank's cut. Do you have the money with you?" She asked me

"Yeah it's in my bag," I replied and reached in for the wad of notes and coins. I placed them on the counter and she began the tedious job of counting them out

"Okay that's all there, here's your money," She said, and handed me a thick envelope filled with my money.

"Thank-you!" I said, too cheerfully, and walked out of the bank. I made a bee line for the MacDonalds. I ordered a big Mac, large fries and lemonade. I ate quickly, and afterwards I felt nice and satisfied. I walked out of the shop and started heading back the way I came, when I saw a very worried looking Jacob wandering down the street. I looked down at the pavement but he had seen me and headed over. I wondered why he was so worried, but as soon as he saw me his face relaxed from its tense expression and fell into a wide grin. Had he been searching for me?

"Hi, what are you doing in town?" He asked curiously.

"I desperately needed food so I exchanged my African currency for dollars and bought a MacDonalds." I replied, fiddling with the strap on my bag. His face creased with concern

"You were hungry? Why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten you something in La Push…" he started, but I stopped it.

"I still needed dollars instead of African money, and I don't accept charity when I can fend for myself." I said in the hope of shaking this protective stance over me that was his unspoken priority. It didn't work.

"Okay, I was just looking for you. I was worried when I couldn't find you in La Push." Jacob said, "Are you going to head back now?"

"Yeah, I am." I said and started walking. He kept up my pace easily and tried talking for a bit, but I just nodded in what seemed the right places. He asked me questions about myself, but I didn't answer right. I was really tired, and just wanted to get back to La Push and fall asleep. As we neared, school kids of around my age started pouring out of the schoolyard. A few recognised Jacob and said hi. I didn't say anything, just continued walking. Finally we got to the beach and I walked up to the cave I had found, and curled up inside it.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked me. He was really confused

"Going to sleep." I replied, my words slurred together, highlighting what I had just said

"No! You can't sleep here!" Jacob said loudly

"What?" I asked sleepily

"You can't sleep outside, you'll get hypothermia, come to my house, you can sleep there," he said desperately in a soothing voice, but there was no way I was moving another muscle. Sighing in defeat, Jacob pulled off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders to keep me warm, and sat down on a boulder. I was too deeply under to shrug off the jacket, but I was grateful for the extra warmth. That night the Pack starred in my dreams.

**Review This Story! If you don't, I'll set Jacob on you! (Muah ha ha ha ha) **


	4. Chapter 4

African Sorceress

**Jacob's POV**

I followed her scent through town. As time grew on I got increasingly worried for her safety. I just wanted to see her safe and sound again. I walked down the main street where her scent was strongest, and to my delight, saw her walking out of MacDonalds, bag in hand. My face creased into a smile, and she ducked her head. She was _really _shy, I thought to myself, but I had never seen beauty such as hers. Her waist- length blonde hair was wavy, and falling down her back, her chocolate brown eyes glinted with something special; knowledge, and her figure was just perfect; tall, slender and well shaped, her clothes hung around her body in the right places, despite the fact that she had slept in them and swum in them. She wore flip- flops on her feet which made her look like a girl on the beach. I walked up to her.

"Hi, what are you doing in town?" I asked curiously.

"I desperately needed food so I exchanged my African currency for dollars and bought a MacDonalds." She replied, playing with the straps on her bag. She was hungry? I could have gotten her something in La Push, she didn't need to come here, but I wondered why she had African currency with her.

"You were hungry? Why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten you something in La Push…" I started, but she interrupted me.

"I still needed dollars instead of African money, and I don't accept charity when I can fend for myself." She said

"Okay, I was just looking for you. I was worried when I couldn't find you in La Push. Are you going to head back now?"

"Yeah, I am." She said and we started walking. I tried talking to her for a bit but all my answers were 'umms' and 'ahhs' She looked really tired, but we were still nowhere near La Push. When we finally crossed the boundary line I saw a pool of school kids rushing out and I was reminded that that's where I should've been. A few old friends approached me, but I just gave them a polite but clipped answer. Finally we got to the beach and Maya started to walk to a cave that she seemed to recognise, but to my horror, she curled up into a tight ball on the floor of the cave and shut her eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. I was confused. What would drive her to act like this?

"Going to sleep." She replied, her words were slurred

"No! You can't sleep here!" I said loudly, but she flinched. Maybe I was a little too loud

"What?" she asked

"You can't sleep outside, you'll get hypothermia, come to my house, you can sleep there," I said in a desperate attempt to make her see, but she didn't listen. I groaned and put my jacket over her body. When she in under enough I would take her inside. She talked in her sleep a bit, little things like 'you don't need a dog' and 'why are we moving', but there were other things that worried me to no end, like 'Stop! Stop it; please dad, it hurts, it hurts,' and 'Mum would have understood,' and 'why can't I go to school like the other kids? Why do I have to be trapped here?' I didn't know what she was talking about, but I didn't think it was good. I quite forgot the time when I was interrupted by Embry.

"Hey man, what you doing?" He asked, and then saw my Maya on the floor

"What happened?" he asked

"Maya fell asleep; I couldn't just leave her here!" I said, with more anger than I wanted to use.

"Oh, umm, right, you see the thing is…" Embry stuttered

"Just spit it out, I can handle it," I said impatiently

"Well Sam says it's time for your patrol, and that you can't get out of it." Embry said

"Crap." I answered simply

"Hey, Sam leaves Emily all the time for patrols, and he doesn't kick up a fuss,"

"I suppose… but I'll just take her to my house first. She can't stay here."

"Yeah that's cool, but be quick, Sam's gonna be annoyed if you take longer than necessary." Embry warned, and I pulled Maya into my arms. She was warm and unbelievably cute when she was sleeping, and so soft! I don't think anyone was as soft as her, but that make her more breakable. I remembered Emily; could I trust myself not to hurt her? She was so breakable compared to Emily, would an attack kill her instead of hurt her? Then I felt the strange urge to protect her like before, and knew I couldn't keep _away _from her.

"Okay, see you on patrol." I said, and ran off to my house with a sleeping beauty in my arms. _My_ sleeping beauty, I corrected, and she seemed like mine, although she wasn't sure why just yet.

**Maya's POV**

I woke up in a strange place. It looked like someone's bedroom. It looked like someone had made a quick effort to tidy up, in the corner was a pile of papers and books, which looked like homework, and there were lots of clothes shoved into the bottom of the wardrobe. Where was I? I asked myself, but the answer came just as quickly as the question; this must be Jacob's room. He was the last person to see me before I fell asleep, he had been there. He felt this strange urge to protect me; I had heard it in his thoughts. The only question was why, and I had a feeling it had something to with this word that I didn't know the meaning of. Yet. The word was imprinting. Just saying the word made me feel excited, though I didn't understand why. It felt special, and intimate, the way it rolled off my tongue, it sounded like something _magic_. To find out what was happening, I touched my necklace. The thoughts of the Pack flowed through me naturally, like they belonged there.

_Good morning! _The wolves thought. There were three on patrol; Embry, Paul and Jacob

_Why am I in your room Jacob? _I asked. He felt a little guilty, and I heard a snapshot of his thoughts.

**(Jacob's flashback which Maya heard [Jacob POV])**

**I looked at her like she was the sun. She was so beautiful curled up in my arms I wanted to hold her forever. More than that, I wanted to kiss her, and kiss her passionately. But most of all I wanted her to be safe and happy. This was why I was taking to my house. I laid her down on my bed, and pulled the covers up around her neck. She sighed in her sleep and I desperately wanted to know what she was dreaming of. I considered waking her up and confessing my love, I wanted to know everything about her; I wanted to kiss her until she blushed a deep crimson. So many things that I wanted in that one space of time. I stroked her hair from her face and whispered**

"**I'll be back soon," Into her ear. She rolled over in her sleep towards my voice. I kissed her forehead and sighed. I didn't know how long Sam wanted me on patrol for, but I hoped it wasn't long. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was shocked, too shocked for words. _How could he love me so quickly? _I wondered, and then I heard Paul's sly thought about imprinting. Suddenly I was gasping for air. _Ohh, now I understand _I thought. I heard a voice far off, and my eyes snapped open. I saw Billy, Jacob's father, in the doorway.

"Are you okay? What did you hear?" Billy asked, his voice coated with real concern. I rested my head against the wall, catching my breath. I closed my eyes. I didn't touch my necklace again though. Just in case. Billy wheeled himself into the room. When I opened my eyes he was looking at me.

"I _think_ I'm fine," I said, but he wasn't convinced.

"What did you hear?" He asked again.

"Jacob." I said as an answer. He was confused for a second, and then he understood.

"You understand how he feels about you." Billy stated, as if it were as fact, which, if I was thinking about this detached, like I usually thought when considering my problems, I would have to admit it was.

"Yes." I said. To my surprise, he changed the subject. Obviously he wasn't comfortable talking about his son's imprinting to the object of his son's imprinting.

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked me, and I felt my tummy rumble in reply

"Yes please." I said, and smiled at him, my worries straightened out, and we ate breakfast in companionable silence.

**Jacob's POV**

I was glad when I heard her thoughts at around seven in the morning. I had been doing a double shift for Sam so I would have more time with Maya. She woke up a little confused, but she knew where she was; she was a clever girl. But that sense of relief disappeared when she heard my thoughts; she had heard what imprinting was. In shock she dropped her necklace, cutting off my lifeline. Was she okay? Had she fainted? I started rushing back towards my house but instantly Paul and Embry were in front of me.

_Don't do this Jake, she needs time. Besides, your Dad's with her. She's fine. _

_No! _My thoughts screamed _I need to check. _

_No you don't, you hear the logic, let her get used to the idea before you dump everything on her, I'm sure your presence will be the opposite of helpful._

Reluctantly, I heard the logic in his voice, and turned back to my patrols. I would be let off at eight, it was only an hour. I could handle an hour, right?


	5. Chapter 5

African Sorceress

**Billy's POV**

I woke at around half six and hauled myself out of bed and into my chair. I rolled myself down the hallway and watched the game that was on the TV. It was a repeat, but I needed to do something, and I wasn't hungry jet. The game ended at five to seven and I rolled myself up the hallway. That's when I heard the sound of breathing. The breathing was light and musical. I peeked through the doorway of Jacob's room. Maya was sitting up in his bed, and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I knew that he wouldn't have wanted her sleeping anywhere else, but wouldn't have slept with her. He was too considerate of her feelings to do that. He must be on patrol. I opened the door wider, but Maya didn't see me. She was clutching her necklace in a death grip. Then her face became very pale, as if suddenly she was in a black and white movie. She dropped the necklace to her chest and I saw her face glistening with tears.

"Are you okay? What did you hear?" I asked frantically. Jacob had told me she could hear the thoughts of the Pack through her necklace. She rested her head against the wall, eyes closed. She appeared to be catching her breath. I wheeled myself into the room, ready to assist her if she was going to faint or something.

"I _think_ I'm fine," She said, but I wasn't convinced

"What did you hear?" I repeated, anxious to know what was wrong so I could remedy it

"Jacob." She said. I was confused for a moment. Of course she would hear Jacob; he's part of the Pack. Instead I delved deeper, wondering what he could have been thinking to spark this reaction, then understanding blossomed on my features. She had heard his love for her. The love must have overwhelmed her. That was why she had had to catch her breath.

"You understand how he feels about you." I said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world. I knew Jacob would have wanted her to find out later, when he had gotten to know her more, but at least he wouldn't be living a lie for weeks.

"Yes." She replied. As if the subject was closed, I changed it

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked, and it could have been my imagination, but I swear I heard her tummy rumble

"Yes please." She said quickly, and I rolled out of the room. She was close behind. I hoped that understanding everything now would help her, and not have the opposite effect. I could only hope that Jacob took this slow; she didn't seem like the type of girl that would fall into a relationship quickly, and I had a feeling that what she really needed was a good friend to help her through the tough times, someone to make her laugh and forget the world for a minute or two. I could only think of one person that would fit the role; Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

African Sorceress

**I am very happy with the reviews that I have received, and hope for loads more. Here is the next chapter; I felt evil when I decided to wait a few days to upload, I hope you lot can forgive me in the form of reviews. I am very grateful to xtremediva13 for reviewing.**

**Jacob's POV**

I was glad when Sam relieved me of my services and said I could have six hours before my next patrol. I felt tired, but I decided to see Maya for an hour, sleep for three hours and see her again for the remaining two hours. It physically hurt me when I was away from her, and seeing her would be the only thing to relieve my pain. Also, the others were getting tired very quickly of my constant worry for her. But they would get over it; Sam had also imprinted, so I wasn't alone.

_Just wait till you imprint; then you'll understand how it feels _I thought to some of the pack

_Unfortunately we can hear your thoughts pretty well so we know how you feel, we just don't like seeing the attraction you hold for her. To be honest, I don't think she liked it either. _They thought together. I growled at the last sentence.

_It's the truth, whether you like it or not. I think I would have confessed my love to her sooner or later, it's just she heard it first hand. It's easier for her to believe this way, as she felt it herself._

_True, true_ the Pack thought, and at that moment I reached the line of trees that where right next to my house.

_Good luck_ the Pack thought; and I phased into human form.

When I entered the room, Billy was sitting on the left side of the sofa in his wheel chair, against the armrest. Maya was sitting on the other end, her knees at her chin. Her eyes were closed, and I wondered why. Billy appeared to be watching the game, but every so often his eyes would travel to Maya, checking on her. I closed the door, whisper quiet, but I knew it would frighten Maya if suddenly she heard my voice seemingly coming out of thin air, so I made my feet announce my presence by deliberately making a noise as I moved into the living room. My Dad looked at me, worried, but I ignored him and moved to position myself on the floor in front of Maya. She opened her delicate, chocolate brown eyes and I sighed in happiness. If she was the North, I was a compass, always pointing towards her.

"Hello," I said softly. I didn't want to scare her, not after what happened a mere hour ago.

"Hi," She whispered, and looked me in the eyes. She looked undecided, like she wanted to ask me something, but was scared to.

"You can ask me anything, I won't ever get cross with you." I said, and she flushed a delicate shade of pink, which contrasted well with the slightly dark shade of her skin. It made my heart flutter just watching her. She bit her lip, and I waited patiently.

"Why did you try to hide it from me?" She asked. Of course she would ask a difficult question, but I had promised her I wouldn't be mad at her. So I replied simply and calmly,

"I didn't know whether you would be able to cope with it so soon. It must be so sudden for you." I was worried how it had affected her, but would ask her soon.

"I suppose that makes sense," She allowed, and dropped her knees from her chin to the sofa. Every movement she made stirred the air, blowing her scent around me. It was a pleasant, woodsy scent that reminded me of strawberries and freshly cut grass and sun. It stunned me for a second, lust overriding my emotions in short gasps before fading into the distance.

"Can I ask you something in return?" I asked, and her face creased into a smile

"Of course." She replied, too quickly, and her face glowed a wonderful shade of pink.

"How has this affected you? This must be going so fast for you." I asked

"I must admit it is going fast, but it must be for you too." She said

"Ahh, but I can go much faster than you; it's easier for me to keep up," I teased. I was rewarded with a breathtaking smile.

"Yes, that's true, but I'm still faster than any human my age." She replied, and I recalled when she had run from my house at an inhuman speed. At the time though I was more concerned about her wellbeing, and hadn't paid much attention to her speed, because I could run faster.

"I know. So, can we go back to the question now?" I teased, and she smiled

"I must admit, it's a little awkward, now I know the depth of your affection for me, but I prefer it to when I was in the dark. It was only a matter of time before I worked it out for myself though, I just wouldn't know the technical term." She said, and my heart warmed to it.

"Tell me all about yourself." I begged, and she sighed

"There is a lot to tell." She admitted. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Dad," I asked, addressing my father, who was also considered a very high up member on the Quileute council, "Can we have a meeting tonight? So Maya can tell us her story." I confirmed.

"I see no harm in it, but you're buying some of the food. I was in debt for a month after the last meeting," Dad teased. He hadn't really gone into debt; we just had to cut back on luxuries for a while.

"Sure, sure," I replied and turned my attention back to Maya.

"What's a council meeting?" She asked, looking up at me from under the long, dark lashes of hers.

"It's basically where the whole tribe that's in on the secret come together and tells stories, eat and play a few games. Its fun. Sometimes we dare each other, last time Paul got dared to eat an entire cow, in one gulp. He couldn't do it, and I got ten bucks as the result." I said. She rewarded me with her lovely smile again

"Sounds like fun!" She responded.

"Cool. Dad, I'm just gonna go and tell the others." I said, and headed towards the door. I stopped and looked back at Maya.

"I'll be right back." I informed her, and her eyes sparkled with happiness. I would hurry back if I could see the happiness in her eyes again when she saw that I had come back quickly. I ran into the trees and stripped off to phase.

**Okay, I thought you deserved a much longer chapter than last time, because I have to admit, it was short! I hope you have enjoyed this one more.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

African Sorceress

**Sorry it took a while for me to get this up!**

**Disclaimer; Stephanie Meyer owns all (bar Maya and her dad)**

**Maya's POV**

A bonfire sounded like fun. It wasn't ideal, seeing as all the attention would be on me, but it would be a good distraction. I was a bit worried about what I should tell them. I needed to tell them everything, but I didn't know how they would react. I would tell them all the times my powers became apparent, and what my mother had told me about the wolves. I would tell them that, even in Africa, I could hear them, but they couldn't hear me. I realised that maybe they had heard me, but not understood who I was. At that moment Jacob came back in through the door.

"Wow that was quick!" I said, and smiled. He grinned back

"I did promise," He teased, "Do you want to go to Emily's? The grub's better there." He said, and Billy shot him a look that said 'Offend the food here and you can sleep in the garage'

"Okay," I said, and Jacob jumped up. I got up after him and followed him to the door.

"I'm curious," He said, teasing. "How fast _can _you run?"

"Fairly quickly," I replied, smiling at him. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to ask me

"Care for a race?" He said, grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I laughed and nodded

"Ready, set, GO!" He shouted, and I took off. Annoyingly, he kept up easily. I increased my pace, and he shot off into the distance, only to come speeding back again, and run at my pace beside me

"Do you want to get there before tomorrow?" He teased, and then scowled at a building. "Here it is." Earning a laugh from me. He smiled, and walked towards the door.

"By the way, don't stare. It bugs Sam," He said, before throwing the door open. I saw two of the Pack sitting down on the sofa in the middle of the room, stuffing their faces with Doritos and salsa dip. I recognised them as Paul and Embry. In the kitchen was a woman, her back was turned and she was icing cupcakes.

"Hey Emily." Jacob said, greeting the woman. She turned around and smiled, well, one side of her face smiled. On the other side of her face were three, long claw marks, mutating the other side of her face into a permanent grimace. I smiled at her, and quickly looked down at the cupcakes she was making.

"Hello Jacob. Is this…" She trailed off, looking at me

"Yeah. This is Maya." He said, introducing me, "Maya, this is Emily, Sam's fiancée."

"Hi," I said shyly, and she smiled her half smile.

"Do you want a cupcake?" she asked, holding out the tray to me. Paul and Embry turned round

"You said we couldn't have any, how come she can?" They asked, annoyed

"If you have some, there won't be any left. I'm offering one to Maya because I know she won't be a pig." Emily said, and I smiled at her. It was nice to be appreciated. Paul and Embry huffed as I took a cupcake decorated with chocolate icing and mini eggs.

"Mmm, this is wonderful! You're an amazing cook!" I said, and took another bite. Just then I heard the sound of a wolf's cry in the distance. All the wolves, including Jacob, got up.

"We'll just see what's wrong." They said, and ran out of the door. I looked at Emily.

"Does that happen often?" I asked, and Emily looked at me.

"Only when there's a vampire in the area." She said, and I touched my necklace. Instantly their thoughts rushed over me like a waterfall.

_Can you see it? _Sam asked Jacob,

_No. Can you? _

_Sam I got something foul. _Jared said, and his nose wrinkled in disgust

_Okay. _And they were chasing the vampire. It dived and vaulted until finally they caught up with it, only for it to jump over the treaty line. Instantly I saw some other vampires on the other side of the treaty line. They were different though. Their eyes were a golden colour instead of red.

_What do they eat for their eyes to go that colour?_ I asked the Pack.

_They're the vegetarian vamps. _They thought to me. _That's why their eyes are gold. Animals dilute their eyes. _They informed me.

_Oh._ Was all I could think. The bad vampire leapt over the treaty line again and Paul ran towards it, but one of the golden eyed vamps followed it over. Paul was infuriated, and the golden eyes ran over to defend their friend. The red head disappeared.

"What's happening?" Emily asked me, her face distorted with concern

"The vamp got away." I said,

"Are they okay?" She asked

"Yeah, Paul's just upset that he couldn't kill one of the golden eyes." I said.

"What?"

"The golden eyes were on the other side of the treaty line and one jumped over in an attempt to catch the vamp. Paul got defensive and everyone got involved, protecting their friends. The vamp ran away." I said, relating the whole story to her.

"Oh. What are they thinking now?" she asked and I focused on my necklace.

_What do you want, bloodsuckers? _Jacob thought, and one of the vampires said the same thing, as though he could hear us.

"Who's the extension to your Pack?" The translator asked.

_By the way, he can hear thoughts. Weird huh._ Embry informed me.

_Right. Why is he asking after me?_

_Beats me, maybe he's a nosy vamp _They thought, and the mind reader chuckled.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. Can you tell my son what's going on so we can know?" The leader asked.

_Maybe I should head over. _I thought, and was greeted with a growl from Jacob. The golden eyes took it the wrong way, and got defensive by rushing over next to the mind reader and the leader.

"It would be helpful," The mind reader said, "They could act as translator for your Pack instead of me." He said.

_It would definitely be helpful _Sam thought

_I'll be safe with the five of you there, _I said

_Jacob it'll fine. _Sam said, and I headed over there, running as fast as I could, towards the mysterious 'vegetarians'.

**I hope you like that! I refer you to my other story, Miss Werewolf, because I am stuck on it. Please PM or review it with suggestions on how to go on, because its driving me crazy! With African Sorceress, the words flow like water, but they're not for Miss Werewolf! Please help me with the plot!**

**Thanks in advance,**

**Kate xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

African Sorceress

**Hi Guys! Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: Steph rules, reporting me drools!**

**Maya's POV**

When I got there, Jacob was pacing and the golden eyes were very still, watching. As the walked into the small clearing, their eyes widened and the wolves took up a protective stance around me. Jacob was the closest, his wolf form pressing against the left side of my body. The leader stepped forward to speak.

"Welcome. My name is Carlisle."

"I'm Maya. What do you need to ask?" I asked, as Sam had instructed me in his head. The mind reader stepped forward.

"Can you tell me how you are involved?" He asked, earning a growl from the wolves.

"Surely you understand now?" I said, "It's not that hard a concept,"

_Good one Maya, don't tell them exactly what though, _

_Wasn't planning on it_

The leader took a step forward, as if to see if I looked much different to a human. Instantly Jacob moved in front of me to hold a protective stance.

"Do you understand now?" I asked him, and then he got it. Hallelujah.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, and then put on a look that showed he was deep in thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the mind reader shrug.

"How come you can hear the wolves? Can all imprints do that?" The leader asked, and I saw a new expression cross his features; the thrill of new information.

_Should I tell them? _

_I see no harm… _Sam thought

_No! They can't know! _Jacob responded angrily

_Jacob, what can they do that will endanger us because they know this?_

_Shall I tell them? _I interrupted

_Yes!  
NO!_

_JACOB, LISTEN TO ME! It will be fine. Maya, tell them, _Sam said to me. The mind reader smiled, happy that he knew before any of his clan.

"The Pack can hear me because I'm more closely linked to them than other people. Have you heard the legends?" I asked. The leader nodded

"Have you heard of the women with extra powers that can help the Pack?" I asked.

"The Sorceresses. Yes. How are they linked?"

"I'm linked because the line didn't die out like the wolves were supposed to 70 years ago. The wolves come back, the Sorceresses come back." I said. He looked at me.

"You said you're linked. Are you…" He trailed off, looking at me speculatively.

_Don't tell them the extent of your powers. To be honest, we don't know them either so the mind reader is at a loss. _Sam thought. Jacob agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yes. I'm a Sorceress." I stated. There were a few muffled gasps along the line of golden eyes. The blonde golden-eye spoke up.

"What can you do? How far can you go?" She asked me. I started singing songs in my head.

"I don't know, but I set myself on fire to burn the leech." I said, and she scowled at the harsh nickname

"You don't have to be rude you know, I mean, I expect that from the mutts but you're human; you know better!" she spat at me. I shot her a look of death, and then gave her a sly smile.

"You don't have to be rude you know, I mean, I expect that from the red eyes, but you're a golden eye, you know better!" I said, imitating her voice. The Pack fell about, howling with laughter. Even some of the golden eyes were struggling to hold back laughter, they were smirking. Obviously the blonde wasn't a popular one amongst her family. She looked at me, dumbfounded.

_Well, she is blonde,_ Jacob thought. I looked at him, holding back a smile.

_Does that rule apply to me? _I questioned, twirling my waist- length locks in my hand

_Nope. _He answered, and I smiled at him. For a second he was dazzled.

_I dazzle you? _I asked, amused

_Frequently, _Embry answered, and shot a toothy grin at Jacob. I wasn't paying anything to the offended vampire until I saw her pouncing onto me in my mind, ripping my head off with one blow in my mind, warning me of the oncoming attack. I flipped back as she came at me, teeth barred and ready. I shot forward over her, and three wolves shot over to protect me, one at each side of me. Jacob was in front, growling like mad while Jared and Embry were at my sides.

"You've outstayed our hospitality. Please leave now." I said in a voice so softly only someone with supernatural hearing could hear. Luckily everyone in the clearing was considered supernatural, and heard.

"I am very sorry for Rosalie. Of course we'll leave." The leader said. He was at the blonde's side, his hand on her shoulder, restraining. Her arms were pulled behind her back by a muscular vampire, who was whispering soothing words to her. A short vampire with short, spiky hair was standing beside her, telling her she wasn't going to attack again. An older looking vampire was standing next to the leader, her hand on his arm. They must be mates. The only vampire that wasn't standing near the blonde was the mind reader. He was looking towards me, his expression unfathomable. I felt Jacob gently nudge me away, and I climbed onto his back, burying my face into his fur as he ran.

**Okay, I hope you liked that! PM me or review, because I will need three review for the next chapter! Don't be lazy, get crazy- writing to me! Yay! I have, what do Americans call it, pep? Prep? Pep spirit? I don't know. If you do, tell me!**

**Kate x**


	9. Chapter 9

African Sorceress

**I am so sorry! Thank you so much for all the amazing review, I love you guys!**

**Jacob's POV**

"What can you do? How far can you go?" The blonde leech asked my Maya. She really needed to watch her manners

"I don't know, but I set myself on fire to burn the leech." She said, and I was happy when I saw the blonde flinch at the nickname

"You don't have to be rude you know, I mean, I expect that from the mutts but you're human, you know better!" She spat a Maya. How _dare_ she! It took all of my strength not to lash out right then and rip the bloodsucker's head off.

"You don't have to be rude you know, I mean, I expect that from the red eyes, but you're a golden eye, you know better!" Maya retorted. The whole Pack fell about laughing, including me. She stared at Maya with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

_Well, she is blonde,_ I thought, and the pack howled with laughter

_Does that rule apply to me? _Maya asked, twirling her golden locks round her fingers. I looked at her, and she had her teasing smile on her face.

_Nope. _I answered, and she smiled a dazzling smile, shocking me into silence for a few seconds. The way the light glowed down from the trees made her look beautiful. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and she asked;

_I dazzle you? _

_Frequently, _Embry answered, and shot a toothy grin at me. Suddenly a horrific picture shot through the Pack's minds. I growled in utter anger as I saw the blonde tearing Maya's head off. How would I live without her? It was like someone had ripped a hole in my chest and I was clawing at the open wound. It wasn't healing like normal; it wasn't healing at any rate. I was about to rush to her broken side and howl with mourning when I heard her thoughts screaming.

_Run, run, RUN! _She was thinking to herself, and did a back flip onto a branch, then soared over the leech, landing on the floor with a bump. Immediately I ran over to her, thanking my lucky stars that I had only been seeing her vision, and not real life. I took a protective stance in front of her, and Jared and Embry stood at each side of her.

"You've outstayed our hospitality. Please leave now." She said in a shaky voice, her terror making a giant impact on the pack's thoughts. The leader spoke

"I am very sorry for Rosalie. Of course we'll leave." He said, his voice layered with regret. He _should_ be regretting it, every stinking day for the rest of his stinking life. How _dare _that blonde try and kill my reason for existing! I nudged her away from them, and she climbed onto my back, nestling her face into my fur. I wished I could sooth her, but she had dropped her necklace and tears were flowing from her face. I could feel them amongst my fur. I longed to wrap my arms around her, and comfort her, but I needed to get back home first.

After what seemed like forever, we got home. I shrugged her off my back and disappeared into the woods to phase back. I ran out again quickly after Ihad pulled on my shorts. She looked better now; she had dried her eyes and held up her head with determination that she wouldn't shed another tear. I walked over to her, upset in a way, because she no longer needed my comfort. She wasn't looking directly at me, just staring into nothing. I put my hand to the side of her face and gently pulled it up to look at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, begging that she was fine.

"Yeah," She said, but her voice cracked. I draped my arms around her in a friendly hug.

"Are you still okay to go to the bonfire?" I asked, because I knew everyone would want some notice before they started setting up

"Yeah, I think so." She mumbled into my chest, and started pulling out of the embrace. I settled for taking her hand instead and I led her inside Emily's house. Emily's face was coated with worry until she saw Maya.

"Darling, are you okay?" She asked Maya, running towards her and pulling her into a comforting embrace. Maya looked like she was trying to assure Emily.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She said simply.

"Come and have a cupcake, it will make you feel better," Emily said, and led Maya towards the kitchen and handed her a cupcake, iced with chocolate. Maya looked at it and, when seeing Emily's expectant face, took a small bite. I walked over to them, and leaned over Maya's shoulder to retrieve a cupcake. Emily smacked my hand.

"Only Maya gets cupcakes before the occasion." Emily stated, and eyed Maya's figure. I hadn't really noticed before, but Maya was stick thin. It was almost unhealthy size. How had I not noticed before? I questioned myself. Obviously Emily had decided to make her look much more natural by filling her with cupcakes. I noticed Maya's face was still stained with tears, though it had been a while since she had shed the last one.

"Thank you." Maya said to Emily.

"Are you still up for the council meeting? You don't have to go if you don't want to though." Emily asked. Maya gave her a smile.

"I wouldn't know what else to do with myself, I might have to resort to sleeping!" Maya exclaimed with sarcasm, and Emily giggled. I recalled that she actually hadn't slept since seven, and the council meeting would be going on long past midnight. I hoped she could stay awake till then. It would be confusing if our informative fell asleep before supplying the appropriate information! I decided to get some shut eye, and collapsed onto the couch.

"Get off Jake! You practically take up the whole sofa!" Jared complained, and I shuffled so he could have half. After a while I was under in a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Can't wait for reviews, I hope you enjoyed this!**


	10. Chapter 10

African Sorceress

**Jacob's POV**

(Jacob's Dream)

_I was standing at the side of the clearing. Maya was in the middle, the midnight sun illuminating her as she spun slowly in circles. I went to move forward, but I realised that I couldn't. There was a physical shield surrounding the clearing. Actually, it was more like a forceful wind. I remembered the time Maya had tried to push me away with her winds, but wasn't strong enough. Now she was easily reflecting me, whilst seeming like she wasn't even thinking about it. Suddenly the trees on the other side of the clearing collapsed, revealing the leech from the chase yesterday. I growled and tried to run forward, but her shield stopped me. The red head walked easily towards Maya, and Maya stopped spinning. I saw her eyes for the first time; they were a deep crimson._

"_Maya, dear," The red head said, in a voice that sounded like bells, and then the smell hit me like a brick wall, but mingled with Maya's brilliant scent. It was a sad scent, because it reminded me what Maya had been, and what this bloodsucker had taken from her. "Kill him." Maya walked over, her eyes wild with confusing emotions._

"_Jake," was all she said, and then I woke up_

(End of dream)

I opened my eyes, and saw Maya, her eyes beautiful and brown again. She was in the kitchen with Emily, flour up to her elbows. She was asking whether I was awake.

"Hiya." I said sleepily, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"You were growling," She said, as if it were an everyday occurrence. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I said, and stood up, walking over to her. "What are you making?" I asked.

"Cheese scones." Emily and Maya replied in synchronisation.

"Jinx-Padlock, one, two, three!" Emily said, and Maya smiled, but didn't speak again

"Oh come on." I said in her defence, and Emily grinned.

"Nuh uh. She has to live with it until I say her name three times." Emily said. I found a way to make this work to tease her.

"Tell me if you want to eat tonight." I said, and she frowned.

"Don't you want any food?" I teased, and then she gave me a suspicious smile, like she was plotting something, and then shoved a handful of flour into my face! She giggled and I shoved some flour into her face. Soon we were pelting flour at each other. Jared said we were acting like a pair of kids, and I shoved some flour into his face. Soon everyone was covered in flour.

"Maya, Maya, Maya!" said Emily when Maya threw flour into her face, and then she was involved. After about five minutes of acting like little school kids, the door was flung open by Sam, with Harry and his wife Sue, and Billy following. When they saw us they were gobsmacked.

"What happened here?" Billy asked, and Maya looked guilty.

"Sorry?" She apologised, and his face creased into a large smile.

"Why did you start a food fight?" My dad asked, and she answered immediately.

"Emily jinxed me and Jake took advantage so I threw flour into his face and this happened." She said, gesturing to the collection of white faces.

"Right. Well the council meeting is starting now to get cleaned up and head over when you're done." Dad said, and Maya went over to the sink and washed the flour off her face, but she couldn't wash off the big grin she had on her face. It was refreshing, seeing her happy. It took us all ten minutes to look presentable again, and when I was ready I took Maya's hand. I was amazed at how so quickly she could accept the simple touch, when, even though I was warmer than her, it sparked fire in my hand.

"Let's go!" I said, and she smiled her dazzling smile. Everyone set off in the direction of the trees. I led Maya to the clearing, and she smiled at it. We went to sit down and I pulled Maya over to sit next to me.

**Maya's POV**

"Who wants sausages?" Emily asked. We were at the bonfire, sitting around the leaping flames. About fifteen pairs of hands reached over to grab a sausage and put it on the end of their stick to cook it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jake asked me, gesturing to my sausage-less state. I shrugged.

"It's probably the first time in ages that I've had three meals in a day. I'm really full already." I told him, and he looked concerned.

"You really should eat something; it's bad for you if you don't." He told me. How many times had I been told in Africa 'if you felt content, give your food to someone else'? There was definitely a difference in culture over here. But I suppose one sausage couldn't hurt?

"Fine." I told him, and reached for a sausage, cramming it onto the end of the stick and putting it into the flames. The tribe leader, Billy Black, spoke up.

"Hiya everyone. As you all know, today we have Maya with us, and that the cause for this council meeting is for her to inform us about her. Maya, how would you like to do this?" Billy asked me.

"Umm, I could sort of go over my life, and answer questions at the end?" I suggested, and he nodded.

"I suppose I really came to understand my life when I was seven. That's when my mother died, and my father and I moved to Africa. I remember my mother in snippets. Mostly though, I remember her telling me the stories. They were lovely tales, based on a tribe in America called the Quileutes. They were beautiful stories, tales about Wolf-men and Sorceresses, about magic and spirits. As a child, I always believed stories, and this one always made the most sense to me. I could always relate to the characters, and sometimes, I would imagine myself up similar stories, where I was a Sorceress or a 'Wolf-woman' as I called it." This line earned a few chuckles from the circle. I smiled at them.

"When I was older, I would notice things that linked into the story. A necklace around my mother's neck that glowed softly whenever I tried to touch it, a person with a pallid complexion and red eyes in a crowd of children, a voice in my head whenever I succeeded in touching the necklace. The last thing my mother did was hand me her necklace, and told me to follow the voices, and that the stories were true, and that she and I were Sorceresses from the tales. She went into the woods, and was never seen again. Red eyes haunted my dreams on the night of her death. My father took me to Africa, claiming he couldn't live in America any longer because it reminded him too much of my mother. As we sailed to Africa, the voices faded slightly. I cried, because I had refused my mothers' dying wish, for me to follow the voices." I stopped for a second, to wipe by eyes. Jake rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"My father still mourned for my mother though, and started drinking. I had to earn money for both of us to eat and drink and be clothed. Some nights he was so drunk that he would forget who I was. The fist time I realised what I could do was when I was twelve. I was walking home, when two ruffians approached me and asked for directions. I told them, but they asked me to show them. The streets were darker now, and I could barely see their figures before they attacked me. My mind defended me in the only way it knew; winds blew from me like torrents, sending the two men ten feet away. I ran for my life. That was the first time." I stopped to analyse my audience's reactions. Most were concerned and shocked. Jacob squeezed my hand in reassurance. I smiled at him and continued.

"The second time was when I got home. My father was too drunk to recognise me. He lashed out, and again my winds reacted. He flew back into the wall, bringing down some shelving with him. He was knocked unconscious. That was the night I left for La Push. I knew that I had no future in a country where I had hurt my own father. I smuggled myself on a boat and jumped off when I saw land. The third time was against Jake, but everyone knows what happened then." I said, and finished my speech. I had covered most of the questions, but still more came.

"Did you go to school?" Emily asked,

"Nope. There weren't enough hours in the day."

"Did your father strike you often?" Paul asked

"Every time he was drunk, yes."

After a while, the conversation left me, and sleep overtook. I tried to fight my weary eyes, but couldn't, so I fell asleep onto Jacob's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

African Sorceress

**Jacob's POV**

I felt horrible as I listened to Maya's struggles and father, knowing that I hadn't been around to protect her, but I knew that she had toughed it out, so I didn't have to worry, except I did. After a while, she fell asleep onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist and slouched a bit, to make her more comfortable. She sighed and smiled in her sleep. I loved seeing her smile; it was like my own personal beam of light, showing me my life. Soon the conversation turned to Maya's general wellbeing. It became apparent that she didn't have anywhere to stay. I offered for her to be at our house, but my Dad refused.

"Why can't she stay with us?" I asked my Dad, and he gave me a tired look.

"We don't have enough room, and you're eating me out of house and home as it is! It's just not practical." My Dad argued, and I sighed when I saw the logic of his words sink into my brain.

"She could stay with us," Sue, Harry's wife offered, "We have a spare room and we can keep on top of our finances, I'm sure Leah would appreciate the company,"

"That's a good idea. Would you be willing?" My Dad asked, and Harry answered.

"We couldn't send anyone away, and I'm sure she'd behave herself."

"Then there's the issue of her guardians. Maybe you and Sue could pose as family friends?" My Dad wondered aloud,

"Yes. We'd be willing to do that." Sue said, after Harry nodded at her.

"Finally, she needs to go to school. She would obviously be enrolled at the La Push School, but what year? She hasn't been to school in six years, there is sure to be some gaps in her knowledge." My Dad said, opening everyone to suggestions.

"I think you should enrol her into Jake's year, and she can get 'special help' from the teachers. Plus, hopefully she could do her homework while some of us are in wolf form, and she could hear in our minds how to do it. That should help her quite a bit." Sam said. My Dad nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should prepare her to start on Monday. That way she'll have the weekend to get school supplies." Sue suggested.

"Yes. Hopefully the school will organise tutors and such like, so she will have all the help she needs. We'll stick to the truth as much as possible, only changing it slightly so that her father sent her to America to get an education under care of Harry and Sue." My Dad said, and everyone nodded. The evening wore on, and soon I was carrying Maya to Sue's house to sleep. She woke up when I got through the door.

"Huh?" She said as she woke up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm taking you to Sue and Harry's house for you to stay in. The council decided on it after you fell asleep. Oh, and you're starting school on Monday.

"Okay," She said, and drifted off again, but just as I was about to untangle my arms from around her, she grabbed onto my shirt in her sleep.

"Don't go, don't leave me," She mumbled, and I gave in like a crumbling cake. I pulled the cover over me as well, and fell asleep with her in my arms.

"Sleep tight," Was all I whispered, before falling into simpler dreams.

**Maya's POV**

I woke in a strange room, but I remembered Jake telling me that it was Sue's house, because she had volunteered to look after me. At the time, I was too tired to argue, but now I knew I could look after myself. Then I heard a loud knock coming from the door.

"Hello?" I asked, and a girl that was a little older than me came in. She wore an annoyed face that turned into a scowl when she saw me.

"I'm Leah, Sue's daughter. Mum told me to tell you that dinner's ready." She said, and I got out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. As I came down the stair, I saw a lovely scene of three people sitting around a table eating breakfast. They were smiling like nobody's business. When Leah sat amongst them she was like a dark cloud over the sun.

"Maya! Hello darling, come sit with us. Do you want some toast or cereal?" Sue asked.

"Umm, thanks! Could I have some toast please?" I asked, and I got three smiles and a scowl from the table.

"Sure! Help yourself to toppings." Harry said, and gave me a smile, which I gladly returned. I sat down in the spare seat, next to Leah. I smiled at her, and she looked surprised, like no one smiled at her ever. That was a bit sad. I wondered what had made her think she didn't deserve a smile anymore. I ate my toast, glazing it with marmalade, and helped Sue pack up the breakfast things.

"You don't have to do that! I'm perfectly capable." Sue exclaimed.

"I'm sure you are, but I can speed up the process." I said, and smiled at her, which she returned

"Thank-you." She said. After about five minutes, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Sue said, and walked off. A second later Sue's voice rang through the hall.

"It's Jacob!" She called, and I skipped down the hall. He was leaning against the doorframe, talking to Sue. I heard the end of their conversation.

"Yeah, I'll take her today." Jake said to Sue, and she nodded. His face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning when he saw me.

"Hiya!" I said, and skidded to a stop next to Sue. "Where are you going to take me?" I asked, and he replied immediately.

"I'm going to take you shopping for some school supplies. You're going to be enrolled at the La Push School." He told me, smiling.

"Okay. Do they have a uniform?" I asked, and he smirked.

"Nope" he said, popping the 'p'.

"Let's go!" I said, and Sue handed me a wad of notes. I looked at her questioningly.

"What? How else are you going to pay for the stuff" Sue asked.

"I have enough money; I can't accept your money when I have my own." I told her, and she sighed.

"Okay, but if you ever need some money, ask." She told me. "Now go have a good time! Make sure she gets everything she needs." She told Jacob.

"Sure, sure." He replied, and took my hand.

"Bye!" I said, waving to Sue, and we were off! I felt free as a bird as we skipped down the lane, towards Jacob's motorbike.

"We're going on that!" I screeched, and he looked at me.

"Yeah. Is that a problem? I don't have another car besides my Rabbit, and I'm giving that a paint job, so…" I cut him off.

"No, its fine, it's just unexpected." I told him, and it was. I had never been on a bike like this before.

"Okay. Jump on." He told me, and patted the back of the motorbike. I sat down onto it cautiously, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." He said, and kicked something on the bike so it made a loud purring sound, and we were off. The wind lashed on my bare arms, and I tightened my grip on Jacob. He boosted the speed when he got onto the motorway, and I buried my head into Jake's back, to stop the wind lashing at my face. It took us a while to get into Port Angeles, our location for the school gear, and on the way I didn't open my eyes once. I suspected Jacob drove like a speed demon, so I didn't want to see how fast the trees were passing us. Finally, the bike slowed, and stopped. I untangled my arms form around Jacob, and opened my eyes. He was looking at my arms.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry, I didn't think you'd get wind lash, I've never got it, but I suppose that's because I'm a werewolf, but…" He trailed off. I examined my arms. It was true, they were red and blistering, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"I think I'm fine, we can just get some sleeves and cream in town." I told him, and he smiled at the sensible suggestion.

"Okay. I really am sorry though." He apologised, and I smiled.

"So where's the best place to get school stuff?" I asked, changing the subject

"Umm, I think there's a WHSmith around the corner, they usually do the best stationary, and then you'll need a bag, so we could go to the bag shop down the road, is that okay?" He asked,

"Yeah, I don't know what's here, so you lead." I told him, and he took my hand, and led me to the stationary shop. We got loads of stuff for school, most of which I had never seen in my life before. When I was little, I had only had a very minimal education. I could read and write, but my numeracy skills lacked somewhat. After we had got all the equipment for school, I headed to a clothes shop.

"I'm gonna head to the smoothie bar, meet me there when you're done." He told me, and I walked into the store. On the main floor it was all the popular clothing which I didn't really like the look of; I preferred the summery flowing clothes, so I headed upstairs. The smell hit me like a brick wall. Vampire. I turned round, and saw a pair of golden eyes, looking intently at me. A dozen things flew through my mind. Firstly relief; the golden eyes shouldn't hurt me. Secondly, they shouldn't, not couldn't. Thirdly; why was she here? She opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi! Maya, isn't it? You might have seen me in the clearing. I saw I would see you if I came here!" She exclaimed, her voice pealing round the store like dozens of bells.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked her, and she gestured to her basket, filled with clothes.

"I was going shopping, but when I saw I would see you in this store, I came over and got some stuff for you. I know you love it all, so don't tell me that you don't. I started to speak, but she replied to it without a word exiting my lips.

"I have plenty of money to spare, why should you spend yours? Anyway, they're a gift, and it's rude to say no to gifts." She told me triumphantly. "Now I'm gonna pay for all this so you can put on the jumper." She said, gesturing to my bandaged arms. "It's a real shame that d… umm… Jacob didn't think to get you some sleeves; it would have saved you some money in the pharmacy." She ended nervously.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I said disapproval apparent on my face. How _dare_ this vampire think of Jacob as a dog! She skipped off towards the till, her light feet not making a single sound on the hard surface of the shop's floor. The assistant looked up, embarrassed, when the vampire made her presence known and hurriedly packed the ton of clothes into a few bags, because there was so many, and the vampire skipped back towards me.

"By the way, my name's Alice." She told me, and I smiled when I realised that I hadn't actually know her name before.

"Thank-you so much for the clothes!" I told her, and she grinned an impish grin.

"It's my pleasure, and I can tell you for certain that you'll love them!" She said, and skipped off. I made my way to the smoothie bar that Jake had said he'd be in, when two figures stepped out in front of me. It was late afternoon now, and the light was dim. I couldn't see the features on the people's faces as they pushed me into the wall.

"Hello Darling."


	12. Chapter 12

African Sorceress

**Maya's POV**

"Hello Darling." Said a voice that made my blood turn cold, and I looked into the men's eyes, bleached with evil intentions. "Tell us your name."

"No." I said, my voice ringing clear through the murky darkness, and I could just make out the start of a smile forming on one of the men's faces.

"Well, if you want to be difficult…" The first man said, and through my terror I could see he had ginger hair, disguised by a woolly hat. The second man reached forward and tried to tear off my top, while the other man covered my mouth to prevent my screams. I writhed in their grip, screaming against one man's hand, when I heard a voice that made my heart flutter with relief.

"Take your hands off her." Jake's voice rang out loud and clear, and a second later the hand was off my mouth and I felt feverishly warm arms around me. I sobbed into his chest as he lifted me up and draped a jumper around my shoulders to keep me decent. I was so relieved that he was here; I had been frozen in shock just a second before.

"Jake," I whispered into his chest before blackness enclosed me, which I welcomed gladly.

**Jacob's POV**

We wandered around Port Angeles, buying stationary and other various items Maya may need for school.

"I don't know what half of these things are." She admitted to me when I added a compass and protractor to the growing pile.

"You'll learn soon enough." I told her. After a while, we came across a reasonably priced store for clothes. I was torn in a dilemma; do I go with her and face ages of waiting while she tried clothes on, or wait anxiously for her return?

"I'm gonna head to the smoothie bar, meet me there when you're done." I told her, and she walked off into the store. I entered the gaily-dressed bar, complete with entrance bell, announcing my arrival to everyone inside. I sat down at the nearest table and ordered a large smoothie, which I was served by a rosy- cheeked waitress who kept eyeing me like I was a catch she hoped to make. Crap, I'm gonna have to deal with that as well.

"What's a lovely guy like you doing, sitting on his own?" The waitress asked me; alongside what she had probably deluded herself into thinking was a sexy smile.

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend, she's in the clothes store." I said, gesturing to the store across the road. Her face fell. Good. I knew Maya wasn't my girlfriend, but I'm sure she will be, in time, but for her sake we would just stay friends for now. I had forever to wait; to be what she wanted me to be. I had all eternity. And so I started to play the waiting game.

After half an hour, I got worried, so I paid for my smoothie and headed outside. Instantly, I picked up Maya's scent. She had obviously forgotten where the smoothie bar was. I turned round the corner. It was getting dark now, and any human probably couldn't see very well, including Maya. That was when I saw them. Two scum-bags that had decided the best possible pursuit of their time was my Maya. One of them had their hand over Maya's mouth and the other was trying to tear off her top. She was writhing in their death grips, and what looked like screaming against the dirty hand covering her mouth. Instantly I was furious, seething with anger, and spoke, my voice filled with the intensity of my fury.

"Take your hands off her." I told them, and they looked up, scared. I ran over, and pulled them off Maya. One fell to the floor, pulling the other with him. They ran off, trembling. I looked at Maya. They had managed to tear her top, revealing a plain green bra, but I couldn't focus of her indecency, I had to make sure she was okay. I wrapped my arms around her, and she sobbed in to my chest. I draped a jumper from the bag left neglected on the floor around her shoulders.

"Jake," Was all she said before her body went limp in my arms. I supported her loose body and pulled her into my arms, bridal style, and carried her towards hospital, all the while terrified for her safety. What if she didn't wake up? What if she had gone into shock? What if… what if….. I was being silly. Anyone would have fainted after something like that. Then she stirred in my arms. I _knew _I was being silly! I sat down on a park bench to wait for her to grace me with her beautiful brown eyes open and aware again.

**Maya's POV**

As I waited for the dark hood that was my unconscious mind to be lifted, I thought to myself. I knew that I had fainted, and I also knew it was only a matter of time before I could hear, smell, see and feel again. I was worried that Jake would be really worried, but I would wake in a minute, so he shouldn't be worrying for long. Finally, I could feel my limbs. When I opened my eyes Jacob was staring down at me, his face a sea of worry.

"What happened? Are you okay? I knew coming here was a mistake!" Jake half shouted at me. All I could do was groan in response at the sudden wave of noise erupting from him. I tried to cover my ears, but his hands caught my wrists before they completed the journey.

"I'm sorry." He said in a much softer voice, only a little louder than a whisper. I smiled at how quickly he knew what he had done.

"Its fine, and I think I'm okay, a little shaken, maybe, but, alive." I finished, but my voice was shaken, and instantly I was pulled into a warm hug. He was comforting me.

"I will never ever let anything happen to you like that again." He vowed his face solemn and sincere.

"I would prefer it if it happened and you save me, to it happening and you not being there to save me. I am glad you were there. Thank-you." I said, and he grimaced.

"Still, I should have been making sure you knew the way to the smoothie bar. I should have prevented it from happening at all." He replied, and he started quivering with anger. I placed a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Calm down, you stopped it from escalating, think on that." I told him in a soothing tone, and he gritted his teeth and stopped shaking. I rested my head against him, and he put his lips to my forehead.

"Do you need me to carry you to the bike, or do you want to stay here for a bit? He asked, and in response I curled further into his chest, my breath heavy and ragged. His body was warm and welcome, compared to the frosty air of the city. It was dark now, but I couldn't bear to get up and go home to La Push. Jacob's hand came up to my face, and swept a strand of hair behind my ear, but his hand lingered on my face, ever so slowly moving along my jaw, briefly touching my lips. I knew what he wanted, and suddenly I didn't want to stop him. His lips crept forward, and obediently I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew was feverishly warm lips on mine. They were needy, hungry, as they moved in synchronization with mine. His warm breath filled my mouth and I breathed in his heady scent. He smelled of pinecones and pine needles, and the forest. It suited him well. Sparks exploded in my head as his arms felt their way down to my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, one hand knotting into his short, black hair. He pulled me closer, craving intimacy, which I granted gladly. I realised that Jake could no longer be my best friend, because I loved him like he loved me. With that thought, I pulled away slightly, and took a deep breath. His hand reached for my face, lifting my chin so my eyes met his. They were filled with happiness, overwhelmed with it in fact. He kissed my forehead, slowly, savouring the moment. I put my head on his broad shoulder, and he stood up, taking me with him as though I were air. He put his mouth to my ear, his teeth grazing against it, causing me to shiver, even though his body heat was so much more than mine. He smiled at my response.

"I think it might be time to get back," He suggested, and I nodded, so he took me back to his motorbike. He dropped my feet to the floor, but I refused to let go of his waist as he sat down on the motorbike, storing my bags of stationary and clothes in the seat. I lifted my cheek from his back, and felt the cold and harsh weather. I hugged Jacob tighter, my own personal sun; he would always be warm to me, always be there for me. I was still overwhelmed from the kiss, and he was grinning so hard I thought that his smile would come off his face. Unbelievably, I had forgotten the whole day before his lips had met mine, and only remembered when Jake pulled me into his arms, bridal style, and carried me into what was now my bed, in Sue's spare room.

"Are you alright? Don't downplay it." He told me sternly.

"I'm over the moon." I replied simply, but all my meaning in those simple words. He looked confused at first, and then understanding tricked in.

"Truly, you made me all but forget my name." I told him, and his kissed the top of my head.

"Then I won't bring it up again." He said, and I closed my eyes, snuggling into the bed covers, and slipped into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

African Sorceress

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't go home that night, I just stayed with Maya. I couldn't believe what had happened today. It had gone from a good day, to the worst day, to the best day ever! I HAD KISSED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! I felt like shouting it out to the world, but that wouldn't be the best thing, seeing as Maya was currently asleep, and I would never forgive myself if I woke her. I also knew that Harry and Sue didn't know I was here, and it wouldn't get that much support from them. I settled for watching Maya, pacing my breathing with hers. After a while, though, she whispered something in her sleep. It was barely intelligible, but still something. It sounded a bit like 'I love you Jake', which made my heart flutter with happiness. It was one thing to love someone, but another thing completely to be told that you're loved back, even if it was in their sleep. I lay back on her bed next to her, and put my arm around her thin shoulders. Unconsciously, she curled into my body, and mumbled my name along with some other stuff that sounded like; 'Jake, _my_ Jake' and later on; 'What are _you_ doing here? How _dare_ you call him that? Why are you doing this for me? I have enough money!' I would have to ask her about that in the morning, but at the moment, I didn't care that much. All that I cared about was this heavenly creature in my arms that, somehow, was mine. Thank- you God!

The door opened at around seven, and I didn't have enough time to get up and hide. Crap. This is gonna be difficult.

"Jacob?" Sue asked, instantly suspicious. She turned the bedside light on, causing Maya to stir in her sleep. "Why are you here?" Yep, she was cross.

"Umm," I replied, not sure of what to say. A frown crept across her face.

"Downstairs, NOW!" She commanded me. I was in BIG trouble. But at that moment, Maya woke up. Double crap.

"Sue? Jacob?" She asked, confused and blinded by the light. "What's happening?" Sue answered her.

"Would you care to explain why Jacob was sleeping next to you?" She asked, and I saw Maya realise what she meant.

"Oh! It was nothing like that, believe me! I'm sorry." She ended. Why was she apologising?

"What happened yesterday, tell me the _whole_ story. Now." Sue commanded, so she did.

"What do you mean you met a _leech_ in a shop?" I asked her. Obviously she hadn't had time to tell me yesterday.

"Her name was Alice. She was actually quite nice, considering." She told me and Sue, who shuddered at the thought of a _bloodsucker_ being _nice. _I _really _should have gone with her into the shop; it would have saved _loads_ of trouble. When she got to the part about the men, her voice faltered, revealing how much they had terrified her. I was about to comfort her, but Sue beat me to it.

"Its okay, it's okay." Sue crooned, and Maya gave her a weak smile.

"You're right; it was okay, because Jake was there." She told Sue, and Sue shot thank-you's in my direction. She then continued onto going home, and how she was so tired that I had to carry her to bed.

"Of course it would be too much to ask for Jacob to leave then." Sue said, but humour had crept into her voice. There was an awkward silence.

"And then…?" Sue prompted, and Maya looked confused.

"And then I fell asleep?" Maya said with confusion in her voice.

"Is there no more?" Sue asked, and Maya shook her head. To my surprise, Sue burst out laughing.

"It seems _I_ should be apologising, I thought there was more after that." She said, and smiled. "Well, it's probably time you got up. Jacob, you can go home and get changed into your school gear. Maya, get dressed." Sue commanded, reminding me that it was Monday, one of the worst days, although I had a feeling that with Maya there, school would become infinitely better, so I made my way home quickly, running at an inhuman pace. The faster I got home and dressed, the faster I would see Maya again. I burst through the door, surprising my Dad to no end.

"Where's the fire?" he asked, and I grinned, running into my room and throwing on some shorts and a sleeveless top. I shouted down the hall.

"Can you make me something real quick?" I asked, and I heard him reply an annoyed 'yes'. I was so hungry I could eat a horse, but I wanted to be with Maya as soon as possible; my whole being ached without her being there; like I had left a part of myself with her. I ran into the kitchen and started wolfing down the cereal in front of me.

"Where were you last night?" My dad asked, but unlike Sue, a smile was creeping across his face.

"I fell asleep next to Maya." I told him, but half was a lie. I was next to Maya, but she fell asleep, not me.

"Really?" He asked, sarcasm dripping off his voice like water, and laughed.

"Don't lie to me; you just couldn't leave, could you?" And then I was laughing too

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p', and finished my breakfast. I jumped up, and grabbed my bag, putting my lunch and the pile of books on the counter into it, not really thinking about what was going in, and I couldn't care less.

"See ya!" I called from the door, and broke into a run.

**Maya's POV**

I swore that there were butterflies in my stomach, just making me more nervous. I changed clothes about a hundred times, not knowing what most of the girls wore in America. I wanted to fit in, but to show up. Quite a tall order. Finally, I settled for a butterfly print dress that stopped two inches above my knees. I wore golden pumps with little bows at the toe and let my hair fall in soft ringlets down my back to my waist. I didn't have any make-up, but I knew that most American girls wore loads from rumours and magazines in Africa, so I would probably feel out of place anyway. I should have bought some yesterday. Taking a deep breath, I walked through the door downstairs. Leah was wearing a plain tee with jeans and pumps and she had some make-up on, but not like the magazines. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all! I sat down next to Leah and made some toast and butter, but my butterflies in my stomach were making it hard to eat. I was relieved when Sue called from the front door that Jake was here. I almost ran into his arms.

"You ready?" He asked me, and I bit my lip.

"Nope. Let's do it." I said, and he smiled, taking my hand.

"We're gonna walk with some of the pack, is that okay?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"Bye Sue, bye Harry!" I called out to them. Leah and Seth had left a few minutes ago, claiming they didn't want to be late, while I had decided to wait for Jake. We walked along the beach to the school. Jacob had insisted on taking my bag for me, although it was paper light, seeing as I only had my pencil case and some lunch in it.

"So, what's school like?" I asked him. I couldn't wait to go; I had never had the choice to go in Africa.

"Its okay, much better now you're gonna be there. I suppose the teachers are nice, apart from Mr. Barthmond, he's a pig. Don't listen to him. Ever." Jake told me.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to school!" I told him, my voice breaking an octave as I did a little jump. He grinned at me, and then looked at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Hiya!" Embry called from the corner of the road, and jogged over.

"Hi man, how's things?" Jake asked, catching him in a guy hug, but not letting go of my hand.

"Its cool, hi Maya." He said in greeting to me, and I rewarded him with a smile.

"So you actually _want_ to go to school then?" he asked with a bemused expression on his face. Ho could anyone not want to go to school?

"Yeah, course. How come you don't want to?" I asked, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ohh…Kay…." He said, looking at me like I had just told him that I thought the moon was made of cheese. In response I rolled my eyes, but Jake had got defensive.

"She can want what she wants, she doesn't need you're confirmation, no matter how weird the request." Jacob told him, looking at me. I laughed and got two 'are-you-sure-she-isn't-crazy' looks.

"Shall I act crazy then?" I asked, and they were confused, so I pulled off my shoes and ran into the sea, earning giant guffaws and belly laughs from them. I grinned and skipped out, and, without my even thinking about it, warm air consumed me, drying my clothes and hair. I was shocked at how easily it came, surprising me to no end. I laughed out loud, and I swear I heard Embry consider putting me into a crazy home before I scared someone and they had to go into shock therapy, this of course earning another giggle from me as I skipped back to them and Jacob took my hand.

"Right, now you've proved that you're crazy, shall we get to school?" He asked me, then realised that I wasn't wet.

"Why aren't you soaked?" He asked me, and in reply I wiggled my fingers

"But I thought it was hard for you to do that!" He stated, surprised, and I shrugged.

"I thought so too, but this came naturally, I didn't even think about it, it was like my body had decided to without consulting my brain." I told him, and earned another crazy look.

"I don't think they have visiting hours in Looney Bins," I teased him, and got a grin.

"I never would have considered such a thing," He told me, wearing his poker face, and I grinned again, but at that point, the school came into view. It was unbelievably large, with four levels and filled to the brim with teenagers. It took my breath away.

"Wow." I stated when my breath returned.

"It's not all that brilliant; most people refer to it as hell." Embry told me, and Jake shot him a death look. Obviously he didn't want this ruined for me, no matter what he thought. I threw a grateful look at him, and walked through the gates, my hand in his. People eyed me suspiciously, but a few looked friendly, until they saw my hand in Jake's, and their friendly faces were mutated with what looked like… jealousy? Could they be _jealous_? Of _me_? No, I must be reading their faces wrong.

"Form's this way." Jake told me, guiding me through the sea of students.

"Miss Brewster, this is Maya. She's new here." He told a young teacher who wore a friendly smile, one of which not many students returned, so I did, which made it grow upon her face.

"Hi," I said shyly, not knowing what to do.

"Hello dear, here's a map of the school, I'm you're form tutor. If you have any problems, just tell me, I'm located in the Art department at break and lunch if you want to voice any problems" She told me.

"That's very kind of you, thanks," I said, and she smiled

"I can't seem to place your accent, what is it?" She asked me.

"I suppose it's African, mixed with French, English and Irish, which is where my father was from." I told her.

"Wow, you've got around haven't you!" She exclaimed, and then her face looked sad,

"You said you're father _was_ from Ireland, is he…" She trailed off,

"No, he's not dead; I just can't see him anymore." I told her, and she looked happier ant the distinction.

"Okay, you just come to me if you need anything. I don't know where you can sit, the only space is with a group of boys, and you would probably want a mixed table, so…" She trailed off, looking over her shoulder towards the table of boys; Jake, Embry, Paul and Jared.

"It's fine, they're friends." I told her, and she looked surprised,

"Okay, if you're sure…" She said, and I went over to them, where I sat down next to Jacob. I grinned.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit with you," I told them, and Embry played along,

"Oh yes we do! Find somewhere else, we don't want you here!" he said, earning a growl from Jacob. I laughed, and a group of girls looked over, surprised at how quickly I had fitted in with a group of boys that _never_ spoke to anyone outside their circle of friends. Luckily, I knew why, and that had made me accepted. Jake took my hand, and I heard a few guffaws behind me, some boys were giving him death looks, while adoring smiles at me.

"I am not the shiny new toy, thank you very much" I muttered under my breath, and the guys laughed.

"You're probably going to get plenty of that for a while, so suck it up. I bet any girl would want to be in your shoes right now." Jared said, and I sighed. This was going to be a long semester if everyone kept up the 'oh look at the amazing new girl' façade.


	14. Chapter 14

African Sorceress

School was brilliant! I had learnt so much in the space of five hours that I had been there. In English they had been alerted of my lack of skills, and I had been taken off into a one to one tutoring during the lesson. The teacher had been pleased at my progress in the space of an hour, and said if I kept it up I would be in the bottom group at Christmas, which gave me some hope. At lunch I was approached by a group of girls, all wearing friendly smiles.

"Hi, I'm Jade." Said a blonde girl with green eyes. "These are my friends, Christie, Mickey and Angela." Jade said, pointing out each girl in turn. Christie was ginger, her gaily coloured hair cropped short and collecting just above her shoulders. Mickey, which I suspected was short for Michaela, was tall, with brown hair going down to her elbows and highlighted with turquoise undertones, while Taylor had black hair and olive coloured skin.

"It's nice to meet you." I told them.

"How did you get Jacob?" Mickey exploded, and then started giggling. I was shocked, but she seemed like a popular girl that 'got' any boy she laid her eyes on. Maybe she had a crush on him. Poor Jacob!

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Oh come on Mickey, open your eyes! She's pretty and has an unusual accent. Of course the hottest boy in the school would go for her! She's innocent as well, you can tell that just by looking at her!" Christie told Mickey, and I was surprised at the sudden outburst. Was I _pretty_? Did I look _innocent_? All the time I thought about this, I knew that wasn't why Jacob had 'gone' for me. It was something to do with our heritage. I started to walk away from the group.

"Wait! Guys, you scared her away!" Jade scolded and I heard pursuit behind me.

"Don't leave, they didn't mean it, it's just, wow, you kinda got the hottest guy in the school on your first day, it kinda earns some speculation,"

"I've known Jake for a while, but I only came to America a few days ago. He's a good friend, but we're not really_ dating_ dating yet. Its sort of early stages, but can you not tell anyone; I don't really want to be the centre of attention on my first day.

"Too late. It's rare someone is new here; we've known most people since kindergarten, and if a pretty girl moves in, so do the hormones; you're gonna be the talk of the school for a while, sorry." She told me, when I spotted the Pack in the distance.

"Oh, well, see ya round!" I told her, and ran over to the pack, where Jake greeted me by wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my head. I laughed.

"What?" He asked me, and I smiled.

"As if I'm not already the centre of attention, I'm now the gossip of the school because apparently you're the hottest guy _in_ the school!" I told him, and the pack chuckled.

"As if, I'm waaay fitter." Embry said, pushing out his chest.

"Nope, I already have sources." I told him, grinning.

"Who?" He asked

"Some girls called Jade, Christie, Mickey and Taylor, I think." I replied, and earned a collective groan.

"Is _that_ what they told you? You're too naïve for your own good, they've got crushes on _all _of us! On the _same_ day, Jade asked us _all_ out at separate times. Those girls are total slags; they would go out with anyone who asked. I wouldn't talk to them if I were you." Jake said, tickling my sides when he said naïve, earning some serious giggles from me.

"Naïve am I?" I questioned, and he nodded. I did my crestfallen look, and then he was shaking his head. The Pack burst out laughing and I grinned at him.

"How come you get an advantage?" He asked me, and I shrugged.

"Dunno, must be my appealing nature" I said, battering my eyelids and earning howls of laughter while Embry was actually crying with laughter! I laughed along with them, and passers-by looked on with bemused expressions, like no one had ever gotten themselves accepted into this group and laughed so easily on their first day, then again, maybe no one had. Oh well, let them gossip, no good ever came from it.

The bell rang for last lesson, it was gym. Jake led me there, and pointed out the girls' changing rooms. I walked in, and collected a t-shirt and skort from the P.E teacher. The shirt was a little big for me, so I tucked it loosely into my skort and followed the line of girls, all nattering about something unimportant. As we entered the gym, I saw a huge climbing wall, and bars and ropes for gymnastics. The boys were filling in from a different door that obviously led to their changing rooms. The teacher in charge blew a whistle, hurting my ears.

"Alright, boys on the climbing wall, girls on the bars and ropes. Get into pairs and create a short sequence that includes both ropes and bars, and incorporates cannon and synchronised moves. Boys, pair up with someone of an equal build and take it in turns to support each other up the climbing wall. Go!" The teacher shouted, and a girl came up to me. She wore glasses and pigtails.

"Do you want to pair up? My name's Linda, by the way" She told me; she probably didn't have any friends and got teased to no end because she wore glasses. People could be so mean sometimes.

"Sure!" I replied, and we headed over to the bars. At half past, the teacher told the girls and boys to switch apparatus. I got a grin and a 'good luck' from Jake as we passed, and I smiled at him.

"So, how do we do this?" I asked Linda.

"Can I go up first?" She asked me, and I nodded. I helped her into the harness, and looped in the rope.

"Everyone, be very careful. One wrong move could harm your partner. Partners, take as much weight as you can on the supports on the wall. Ready, set, GO!" The teacher said, and my partner was climbing as fast as she could up the wall. I supported her well, even though she wasn't very… light… let's put it that way. She lost the race, and I slowly lowered her to the ground, not wanting to hurt her. She was smiling.

"The last time I did that, my partner left me dangling for five minutes and I got bruises from the harness!" She told me, and I felt sorry for her as she helped me into the harness.

"Ready, set, GO!" The teacher yelled, and I climbed with ease, when suddenly a hand hold broke off beneath my foot, and I was plummeting to the ground. A scream burst from my lips and I tensed for the impact of the ground, but it never came. Linda had caught the rope, but I swung into the wall, and hit my head. Hard. I briefly heard screams of worry from around me before I blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

African Sorceress

**I just got a desperate review which demanded my attention, so here is the next chapter. Thank-you gigimightloveyou! You inspired this one!**

**Thank-you also to blkbrat, the only other person to review. And yes, she is clumsy likwe Bella! ~But I modelled her on me, so I'm clumsy. lol.**

"Maya, Maya!" shouted a voice, as my mind swam and tried to register what had happened. I remembered falling, and hitting my head on the structure, and then blacking out. The voices became clearer, and I could distinctly tell which voice belonged to whom. The person that had called my name had to be Jacob.

"What happened?" Came the loud, bossy voice of the teacher.

"The foot hold came off the wall, and she fell, I caught the rope before she hit the ground, but she swung into the wall and blacked out. Will she be okay?" Came the voice of my partner, Linda.

"Of course not. You killed the new girl. You're a murderer." Said a harsh voice, which sounded like Mickey, the girl who I had met, along with her friends at lunch. She was a horrible person; why would she say something like that? Linda burst into tears, and I desperately wanted to comfort her.

"When is the ambulance getting here?" Another teacher asked, male this time.

"In a minute. Maya, can you hear us?" The teacher asked, and I tried to move, but my head hurt and all I could do was wiggle a finger. "Jacob, give Maya some room, we don't want her to faint from claustrophobia." The teacher added. At least he _wanted_ to help me. I heard the deafening sound of an ambulance rushing up the school road.

"Maya, the ambulance is here, you'll be fine soon." Jacob said, and I felt myself being lifted from the ground and placed in the ambulance. Finally I felt my fingers and toes, and started to move them.

"She's gonna wake up soon, get ready." Said an unknown voice, which I assumed was a doctor, but it was strangely musical, and reminded me of a vampire's lilting call. It was a Herculean effort, but I managed to open my eyes. Bright light shone into them. I blinked furiously for a few seconds, and tried to move my body, but an ice cold hand came down on my bare shoulder, keeping me down.

"No, don't move yet, we need to check for injuries. Does anywhere hurt?" The doctor asked me. Yep, definitely a leech. Wasn't the leader a doctor? Was this him? His hand was like the dead and his voice matched. Just my luck to get the only vampire doctor in the world.

"I don't need the hospital, it's only a headache" I told him, and I saw him frown. He was definitely a vampire; the golden eyes and ice white skin and ultimate beauty gave that away.

"Headaches can be a symptom of a variety of things, you should be checked out just in case." The doctor replied calmly. I shot him a knowing look.

"I know." I said, knowing that it could be interpreted two ways. At that point the ambulance pulled into the hospital, and I was wheeled in.

"I can walk!" I protested, but they said it was procedure. Damn procedure. I was wheeled into a room with a metal slab in the middle and a large piece of machinery above it. My eyes widened as they laid me on the metal slab and turned to stand behind the screen.

"Relax; this is an x-ray machine, to check if any bones are broken." Came another, rougher voice that belonged to one of the doctors behind the screen, and the machine whirled above my head.

"Okay Miss…" he examined a piece of paper in his hand, "Miss… ? you don't have any broken bones, but you might have a concussion from when you hit your head, so you'll have to stay in for an hour, to make sure it's not serious." A man came up to him and hissed in his ear. "Right. You have some visitors, so we'll take you to a bed, and then you can see them." Oh brilliant. It was probably the Pack, Jake out of his mind with worry. It would be my luck to get into hospital on my first day of high school. After a minute of hustling and bustling, I was in a hospital bed, and Jake was rushing in.

"Maya," He sighed, and took my hand.

"I'm fine; they just need to keep me in here for an hour to make sure I don't have a bad concussion, which I won't have." I added, when I saw his face pull into a worried frown.

"What am I gonna do with you?" He mocked, and kissed my forehead. "Would it be better to wrap you in bubble wrap?" He asked, and I laughed at the thought of me going everywhere dressed in hot, air-filled plastic. It would be Hell.

"I think I'll risk it." I replied, and the rest of the pack filed in.

"Jake was in a different car, eating the miles, so we came later." Jared explained, and gave me a wolfy grin. I smiled back, and the doctor walked in, causing everyone to tense at the sickly sweet smell coming from the vampire that had just entered.

"Ahh, Miss?, how are you feeling?" He asked me, breezing over, but stopping a metre away from Jacob.

"I'm fine. Can I go yet?" I asked, and he frowned and was about to reply, when Jacob intervened.

"And why not, doc? If she's anything like us, she should have been fine a minute after the accident. She says she's fine, so trust her opinion. She has known herself all her life, y'know," He added, and Dr. Fang frowned.

"I am entitled to choosing who is allowed to see her, and if you're not careful, I will be forced to verbally remove you."He threatened, and I got up out of the bed.

"Maya, I suggest you stay put." The doctor said, but at the same time I was shaking my head.

"I'm fine, just let me go _home._" I told him, and headed towards the door, but he moved at a vampire speed, blocking the door. Jacob growled at him, and the Pack was backing him up. I let my head drop to the floor a little, and tried to walk under the arm. No success. I looked up and, briefly, met his golden eyes. A smile crept across my face, and he was surprised, but before he could do anything, I was running across the room, and leapt out the window. No one was below, and I fell into a crouch, my eyes sparkling, when I felt an arm around my waist, the feverish heat warming me instantly. I met Jake's gaze for a second, before he was running fast with me in his arms. He transferred me onto his back and we made it into Quileute borders. No vampire could follow us now. I started laughing; I think the rush of air past my face had put me on a high. Jake looked at me playfully, and then swung me into the air, where I did a back-flip, and he caught me in his arms. I curled into them, and his lips edged closer. I leaned in to ignite the fire between our lips, wanting it so badly, when we were rudely interrupted by the pack's howls of laughter.

"The look on that leech's face! Priceless!" Came Embry's voice over the trees, and I wimped out and put my head on Jacob's shoulder instead.

"I've got five bucks that he won't follow us." Paul boasted,

"Done." Said Jared, and they came into our view.

"Hi guys," Jake said, but his tone was slightly flat, and you could hear the annoyance in it. Obviously he was upset about being interrupted.

"You okay?" Embry asked, pointing his voice in our direction.

"Yeah." Jake replied.

"Do you feel up to going back to school?" Jared asked, and I nodded. I had heard what some mean girl had said to Linda, and I wanted to reassure her. I felt sorry for her, being picked on, and having bad luck; it couldn't be her fault, just God's idea of a horrid joke on a kind soul. Life's not fair, is it?

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked, clearly worried for me. "You don't have to go back now, we could skive for the rest of the day," He suggested, and I thought back to Linda.

"No, I want to go, I feel sorry for that girl, Linda, that other girl was so mean to her!" I told him, and he looked at me in surprise.

"Okay… did you hear all that then?" He asked, talk about state the obvious!

"Yeah, I just couldn't see or feel." I replied, and we started walking towards the school.

**I love how she's so casual about knowing everything! She accepted the wolves so easily, no questions asked. I know you will review!**


	16. Chapter 16

African Sorceress

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I apologise in advance for the cliffy at the end, but I thought it would work well. Thank-you to gigimightloveyou, blkbrat47, gaaragirl202 and annoontje for reviewing, they make my day!**

**All rights go to the awesome steph**

As soon as we got to the school, the whole class swarmed around me, questioning me with worried faces, but some were clearly gossipers. I looked for Linda's face, but she wasn't there.

"Where's Linda?" I asked someone, and they replied in a harsh tone.

"Crying her eyes out in the loos. Serves her right, the geek." They responded, and instantly I saw red, but like always, I kept it inside of me, like always.

"Oh, okay" I said, and headed over.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked, holding my wrist.

"I'm going to find Linda; she doesn't deserve to feel guilty about what happened, so I'm gonna tell her that I feel fine. Okay?" I explained, and he nodded.

"Okay, keep out of Mickey's way, she's a… never mind, just don't talk to her, 'kay?" He said- what a weird request! Oh well, I trusted Jacob, so I nodded and hurried off into the direction of the toilets. When I got near, I heard quiet sobs that must be Linda's. I walked in, and only one cubical was occupied, and the toilets were empty.

"Linda?" I asked in a soft voice, and pushed at the door; it was locked. She immediately stifled her sobs.

"Linda? It's Maya, can we talk?" I asked, and she sobbed again.

"Linda?"

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, her voice sounded bunged up from crying. At least she was talking to me.

"Can you come out first?" I asked, and heard the door unlock.

"Is this a trick?" She asked, the door still closed, but unlocked.

"No, I wouldn't do that," I told her, and the door swung out, revealing a very red-faced, teary eyed Linda.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I should have…"

"Stop!" I shouted, and continued in a softer tone, "You stopped me from dying; I think that deserves some merit, so I should be thanking you, so thank you." I told her, and she smiled.

"Thanks for putting things into perspective; umm… can we be friends?" She asked, and I smiled at her.

"Sure. You should have a friend in high school; not those idiots that think they're popular. I'm gonna go to class; are you coming?" I asked, and she smiled

"Yeah, sure." She replied, and we walked down the hall. She wiped her eyes with a tissue, and we entered our class, which we happened to share.

"Ahh, Maya, how are you feeling?" The teacher asked; obviously gossip got around like a bush fire.

"Fine, thank-you." I told the teacher, not wanting to be the centre of attention, but I suppose that was to be expected; I _was_ the new girl, after all.

"You can sit over there." He said, pointing to an empty seat next to Jared; obviously no one liked the pack, seeing as they kept themselves to themselves.

"Hi Maya," He whispered as I sat down. "Welcome to hell." He said in a spooky voice, and I stifled a laugh.

"What class is this? I only looked at the room number."

"Trig. Don't worry, a teacher is gonna come in soon and take you away to show you the basics, while I have to slave away at this boring practice, which will be of no use to me whatsoever." He whispered back, and after a few minutes of boredom and a foreign language which I was told was trig, a teacher came and told me to come with him.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Parsons; I will be your tutor for trigonometry. Now, before we do anything, I need to know what maths skills you have. Did you do algebra in your old school?" He asked me, and I frowned.

"No, I only know how to add, subtract, multiply and divide. Oh, and fractions and decimals, sort of. I've never heard of algebra." I told him, and his face creased into a frown.

"Right. So we need to get started then." He stated, and started working. He brought me a workbook which I was told every night I had to read through a page and do the activity at the bottom. I was to tell him if anything was particularly difficult, and then he would work through it with me during school. After an hour working through 'basic' maths, the bell rang and I walked over to the school gates, were Jacob was waiting.

"How was Trig?" He asked me, and I sighed.

"I have to do half an hour each day on this workbook for _ages _before I can move onto classroom work, it's gonna take ages!" I said, and he kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry; I'll help you, and if I'm in wolf form you can see exactly what I do to solve the problem. Okay?" He asked, and I nodded. We walked home together, and I realised _how_ tired I was.

"School really takes it out of you, huh" I said, yawning.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. How's your head?"

"It's good, no headaches at least." I said, and he smiled

"Okay, but tell me if it hurts, ever." He said. I was so lucky to have someone as caring as Jacob in my life; he always knew what to do.

"Sure." I replied. I sat down, and Jake disappeared into the trees for a second to phase so he could help me with the homework I had gotten today. He emerged, and lay down. I sat against him, my back resting on his giant shoulder. Jacob was always someone to lean on; he would always be there for me.

_How do you do this one? _I asked him for a particularly hard question

_Times length by width and add a squared sign afterwards. _He replied, showing me in his mind. After a while of this, the page was finished, and I rested my head in his fur, closing my eyes. I felt completely content; everything I had ever wanted was here, a group of friends, even if they were werewolves, a family that loved me like their own, even though Leah still needed persuasion, and I had Jacob. He was, even in this short space of time, my best friend, brother, protector… the list goes on. He was everything I wanted, everything I needed. I felt the warmth of the sun on my body and drifted into blissful sleep. It was strange how people, not possessions, were the answer to happiness. I wished that I had persuaded my mother to go to La Push when I was little; I would have fit in like a jigsaw piece. I just fit. There was no question about it; this was my home. After what must have been a couple of hours, Jacob gently nudged me awake, and disappeared into the trees to phase back. He emerged again a few seconds later, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry, I thought you might want dinner before you got to sleep." He told me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's fine. Can you stay for dinner?" I asked, and he grinned at me.

"The Clearwaters have already had dinner; we're going to Emily's. Is that okay?" I was surprised that they had already eaten; I must have been out longer than I thought.

"Yeah, that's cool. Will Emily mind?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Emily always has something cooking; she knows how much we eat."

"Okay." We ate at Emily's and I felt exhausted, so went back home.

"Goodnight" Jake whispered, and kissed me on the forehead. I trudged up the stairs and collapsed into my bed, not bothering to change into my pyjamas.

"Goodnight Maya," Sue whispered, but I was past replying, I was asleep. Suddenly I was woken at three o'clock by a telephone. I wandered downstairs, trying to stop the racket it was making. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Maya?" I froze. I knew that voice; I would recognise it anywhere.

"Dad?"

**Duh dun duuunnnn! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

African Sorceress

My brain went into overdrive. How did my Dad know this number? Was he okay? Why would he call me?

"Maya, why? I mean, I know I wasn't a brilliant father, but why did you feel the need to go to bloody America? Do you know how long it took me to find out where you were? You are coming back right now. Do you hear me? NOW!" Is that all he could say?

"No" I whispered, and then "NO!" Sue appeared at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Maya, who's on the phone? Why are you shouting?" Sue asked, but my Dad was shouting in my ear, making it impossible to reply.

"MAYA, YOU ARE COMING BACK TO AFRICA RIGHT NOW! I AM YOUR FATHER, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" My father shouted down the phone, and I saw red. How dare he order me around like a slave! I had finally found a family, and he had to go and ruin it. I remembered how happy I had been with Jacob after school, and now my father was out to ruin it. I remembered how my father had slapped me, how he had drunk so much that he had forgotten about his own daughter, how he used to love me so much when my mother had been alive, how I had been his sun. When mother died, we had lost the father- daughter connection that we used to have. I still loved him, but he needed to know how much he had hurt me.

"I'm not coming back. I have family here and you can't change that. I refuse to go somewhere when I come home to a drunken father who doesn't remember who I am. If you want me back, then I want my father back, the father before mother died, the father I love, not the drunken father who doesn't know who I am. I'm sorry, that's just the way it is." I said, voicing the truth. He needed to know how much I hurt; how much he had hurt me. There was silence on the phone for a second, and then I was greeted by a long, shouted speech filled with cussing and swearing. I cut off the line, but tears ran down my cheeks.

"Maya dear, what happened?" Sue asked, seeing my tear-sodden face.

"That was my father on the phone" I told her, and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oh dear, do you want to talk about it?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"I'm going back to bed, I'm sorry I woke you up" I told her, and headed upstairs, my heart heavier than usual. I curled up into a tight ball, crying. How could I appear so heartless to my own father? I had sent him away, without as much as a backward glance. True, he might deserve it, but did that justify sending him out of my life? I don't think so. I cried myself back to sleep.

When Jake came to go to school, he saw me and immediately put one hand either side of my face, making me look up at him.

"Maya, what's wrong? And don't try and get away with saying nothing." Jacob pressed, and I sighed, but Jake was someone to trust, so I replied.

"Last night, my father called, and things got a little… heated." I told him, and then his warm arms were around my waist, comforting me. I lent my head on his chest, and let a few stray tears escape.

"What did he want?" He asked me after a minute.

"He wanted me to go back to Africa, I refused and he started shouting at me. I had to tell him that I basically didn't love him anymore, and then hung up on him. I felt so heartless!" I exclaimed, and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I could… literally… _kill_ him for making you cry!" Jake said, and started shaking slightly. I placed my hand on his chest.

"Calm down, calm down" I said, and at that moment Embry turned round the corner, breaking into a run when he saw Jacob shaking.

"Dude, chill man, what 'sup?" He asked, while deftly removing me from Jacob's death grip, just in case. Jake bit down, and the shaking stopped. He turned to me.

"Sorry" he said, I sighed

"It's fine. You don't think he would… come… here?" I asked, stuttering like mad.

"No, hopefully not, although I will protect you no matter what." He said with absolute certainty. Embry shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Erm… does anyone want to fill me in, or shall I guess?" He joked, and I turned towards him, leaning on Jacob.

"My Dad called last night. He wanted me to go back to Africa. I said no, and he got cross." I stated, and Embry frowned.

"Okay. Now that's straightened out, shall we go to school?" He asked, and we headed off.

The next week or so passed like a blur. School was the same every day, and I had gotten myself into a routine. Get up, breakfast, Jake, school, Jake, homework, dinner, Jake, bed. It was an okay routine, seeing as Jake was nearly everywhere. My father hadn't called me again. It came to Saturday, and Jacob announced that soon there would be a council meeting. He looked a bit concerned though.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, and Jacob sighed.

"Sam thinks Quil's gonna make the change soon. It's got everyone worried."

"Do you need someone to talk to him?" I asked, and Jacob's eyes bulged.

"Are you stepping forward for the role?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah. I know everything, and I don't intimidate him by staring at him time in and time out. I could pal up with him, and when he makes the change, I'll be someone he trusts." I told Jake, and he saw the logic.

"I can see it makes sense, but he can't be stable, what if he phases with you there?" He asked

"Simple. I'll see the signs, and move out the way." I replied.

"But…"

"I can handle this, and it would make his entire transformation easier." I said before he could. He sighed, and I could see that I was wining. He took a deep breath, and then let it out without talking. Finally, he nodded.

"But run it past Sam first." He cautioned, and I smiled.

"Will do." I said, and touched my necklace. Instantly, the voices ran around my head, swarming me and making me seem to an onlooker as 'deathly still'.

_Hi guys. Sam, I think I should pal up with Quil._ I said, and he saw the plan form in my head, and also saw mine and Jacob's conversation.

_Yeah, that makes sense, just be careful _He told me, and I agreed, dropping my necklace back to my chest.

"He agreed." I informed Jacob. "I'll talk to Quil in science; I've got a seat near him. Okay?" I asked, and Jake nodded, and then in one fluid movement, brought his right hand up to cradle my face.

"Thanks for doing this; I'm sure Quil will appreciate it when he knows." He told me, and moved his left hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him, so our foreheads touched.

"My pleasure, I just want your friend to not be scared." I told him

"Mmm…" he replied, and brought his lips to meet mine. I leaned closer to him, so my hips touched his legs. I moved one arm around his shoulders, and the other on his forearm. Our lips moved in synchronisation, and passion surged through me, emitting from Jacob. His lips were enthusiastic on mine, savouring the moment. When I broke away to I breathe, I leant my head against his chest. Slowly, he brought his lips to my ear, his teeth grazing against it making me shiver.

"I love you Maya, never forget that." He whispered, and I smiled, looking up at him.

"I never will." I told him, and he smiled.

"Good." He whispered, and bent down to lift me into his arms and took me back to Sue's, light headed and dizzy. I rested there, because his arms were home. My home. The place I never had to hide, the place that would always be a constant in my life. It was the place that would never crumble, or disappear, the place I truly felt safe. Thinking this, I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

African Sorceress

I woke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Groaning, I leant over to whack the top to disable the annoying sound emitting from it.

"Good morning!" Harry shouted from downstairs, and on hearing my groan in response, replied with a cheerful 'no rest for the wicked and you are very, very wicked.' I hurriedly got dressed in a casual dress, and put on some pumps. I tied my hair up into a loose bun, and walked downstairs, and was greeted by a scene of the entire family eating breakfast. I sat down in my usual seat, and started buttering some toast.

"So, why am I wicked?" I asked, keeping my tone light.

"Because Billy is a right old gossip, and I just _happened _to hear what you two did last night" he said, and inwardly I groaned. Sue looked at me, confused, but ready to be angry if needs be.

"What _did_ you do?" She asked, looking at me in what seemed like an accusation.

"Relax, it's not bad, we kissed, that's all." I told Sue, and Seth snorted.

"From what I heard, you were, and I quote, 'chewing each others' faces off'" Harry said, and I flushed beetroot red. With that, Seth snorted so loudly and suddenly that orange juice spurted from his nose and all over his cereal. Leah was laughing, and Sue smiled. At that moment, Jacob burst through the door, oblivious to our conversation.

"Hi!" he called, and came into the kitchen. When he saw everyone's faces, he looked confused.

"What's going on?" He asked, and Leah covered her mouth to try and stop her from laughing. I rolled my eyes, imitating marbles.

"Someone's parents gossip like old women." I told him, smiling, and he understood.

"Brilliant. Let's go!" he told me with mock enthusiasm, and I groaned at the stifled laughter, and half ran out the door.

**Quil's POV**

Today was another gruelling day of boring old school. I wished for the umpteenth time that I had firm friends, like Jake and Embry had been before Sam got to them. They had been my best friends, and they knew it, but still they hung around Sam like loyal puppies. Jake held his own much more, he seemed to take a joint role with Sam. It made me so angry with Sam. How DARE he take away my two best friends? It didn't make sense either. What was happening? They didn't seem to talk to anyone apart from those in their cult. It was weird when the new girl, Maya, seemed to be part of the cult; but she spoke to other people outside the cult, and boy was she hot! She had beautiful golden curls that fell down her back like a soft waterfall of light. Of course, I realised her role in the cult when Jacob kissed her by the gates on the fourth day that she was here. Of course Jake would get the hot new girl; every single girl in the school swooned over his muscular body. It wasn't even that special, but who knows what some girls have in their heads. Probably not much. I took my usual seat in science, and was surprised to hear a voice talking to me.

"Quil, can you help me?" Came the musical voice that, if I didn't know better, I would say it belonged to an angel. Why was the new girl talking to me? I turned around, cautious. How did she know my name?

"Oh good, I didn't know if I got your name right. I'm Maya, but of course you already knew that. Can you help me?" She asked, and suddenly I was happy that she'd spoken to me

"Yeah, sure." I had no idea why she was talking to me, but I never look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak. I looked over the question she was struggling on. It was something in the revision paper, and she hadn't been here when we covered it. I explained it to her.

"Oh, thank you! I really want to do well on this test, but there's so much that I haven't learnt, it gets quite impossible sometimes. Jake helps me, but sometimes I just don't understand!" She finished, exasperated. I frowned when she mentioned Jake. She looked at me, curious.

"You know Jake, don't you?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Why does thinking about him make you feel sad?" She asked. God, she was insightful.

"'Cause he can't speak to me anymore. That loser Sam told him he couldn't. Same thing happened to Embry, but you're all pals aren't you?" I finished, angry. Wow, I could get really angry sometimes. She was looking at me, and I noticed that I was shaking slightly.

"Sorry," She whispered, and I turned back to the front; the teacher had just entered. I spent the rest of that lesson wondering why she had apologised. It sounded more cryptic than a simple; 'I'm sorry for being friends with your previous friend', it was like there was a double meaning. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Jared boring holes into my back. When he saw my gaze, he looked at me with what seemed, apologetic? And turned to the teacher. When the class was let out, I watched Maya as she danced over to Jake, where he planted a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes surveyed the scene before her; hundreds of kids running out of school, until her eyes met mine. She gave me a melancholy smile, and then I realised that everyone from the cult was staring at me, their eyes mirroring the same apologetic look. I felt like shouting. WHAT IS SO GODDAMN UPSETING? But thought better of it and settled with muttering it under my breath. As though they could hear me, they all looked away at the same time. Weird. Oh well, I'm just gonna have to tough it out. I hope soon Jake and Embry will come to their senses, and drop out the cult, but I doubt that highly. Sam had his hooks in deep. Mental note; I HATE SAM!

**Jacob's POV**

I really didn't want Maya to speak to an unstable almost-werewolf, but as she had pointed out, it would make everything easier for Quil, and hopefully he wouldn't think that we had given up on us. I remembered when I had come back to school for the first time after I phased for the first time;

_Flashback;_

_I was walking into class, not sure of what to expect. My usual seat, next to Quil, was open, but Sam wouldn't allow it. He said it was unsafe for Quil, and I didn't want to explode in Quil's face and kill my best friend. It would be better if I avoided him, right? As I walked into the classroom, I felt uncomfortable as I felt stares boring into my back. Obviously the girls had noticed my physical change, seeing as in the space of one week I had developed very large biceps, a six pack and I looked like I was in my twenties. _

"_Jake! Are you okay? You didn't call back or anything, and I thought… well… after what happened with Embry, I thought the same had happened to you. It hasn't, has it? Jake?" Quil's urgent voice broke into my thoughts and I felt utter despair. I knew how much it had hurt Quil when Embry had joined; it hurt him more than it hurt me. I also knew how much it had hurt Embry when he had had to ignore me and Quil. We were a threesome of friends, and when we split, we split unevenly. Someone was always left on their own. Now it was Quil's turn. I had got the luck of the draw; I had never been alone. I turned my back to Quil, and walked over to where Paul, Jared and Embry sat. My despair was mirrored in Embry's eyes._

"_Jake? Jake! No!" Quil shouted at me as I sat down. I couldn't bring myself to look at him as I said;_

"_I'm sorry Quil. We can't be friends anymore." It was the exact same thing Embry had said to us. Dumbstruck, he walked off. I wanted to be able to tell him everything, but I couldn't. I wasn't good anymore; I was bad, all bad. How could any descent person send away their best friend? I was horrible. Embry put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I sighed. I was a crap friend. _

_End of flashback._

I felt Quil deserved a friend, even if it couldn't be me.

"Okay, just be careful." I told her, and she smiled. She answered me with something, but my eyes were focused on her beautiful body, so perfect it could be a sculpture. I took a step forward, hypnotised by the goddess in front of me. This was Maya, _my_ Maya, _my_ angel. I would do anything for her, but at the moment I craved her, craved her like I needed air. I brought my lips to hers, effectively ending our conversation. She moved closer, her hips touching my legs. She moved her arms around me, and I put mine around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She warmed me thoroughly, even though I was warmer than her. She was my light, my lifeline, my future, and most importantly, mine. We broke away to breathe, and I lifted her into my arms to return her back to Sue's. She rested in my arms, her breathing steady and light, and her heartbeat, oh, I'm so attuned to that sound I probably could pick it up a mile away. I kicked Sue's door open and, as no one was in, I stayed, with my life in my arms. Maya, oh Maya, how can I live without you?


	19. Chapter 19

African Sorceress

**Maya's POV**

I woke up sweating from head to toe. I looked over my shoulder to see how high the thermostat was, and a head blocked my vision. I gave out a little yelp; I had assumed that Jacob had left, and he woke up.

"Maya? Are you okay?" he asked, instantly afraid. I laughed.

"No, I'm all sweaty!" I replied, and he laughed with me.

"I wouldn't care if you were covered in mud, I would still kiss you." He said, and his mouth met mine. I laughed and tried to push him off.

"I'm gonna get heat stroke at this rate!" I told him, and he shuffled in the bed so I was in a more comfortable (and colder) position on his lap.

"I love you," he said in a repeat of last night, and I replied

"I know" Which made him burst into laughter. I leaned over to squint at my clock, and when I couldn't see, I reached for the light switch, leaning out of Jacob's grip. He pulled me back.

"It's eight; we have half an hour till school." He told me, and I groaned.

"I'd better get up then. Do you want breakfast?" I asked him

"I'll sort breakfast; you go get changed." He said, and I realised I was wearing my clothes from yesterday. I sauntered over to my wardrobe, and eyed the contents carefully. I remembered that the golden eye, Alice, had bought all this stuff for me. I was ever grateful for that, and ALL the stuff was likable, if expensive. I chose a light yellow sundress which was embroidered with tiny butterflies and flowers and skipped downstairs to the sound of cereal being poured. I briefly considered whether normal girls slept next to their boyfriends and then wake up and think it's normal, but then again, neither me nor Jake are normal, so it doesn't matter.

"What do you want today?" He asked, holding up the cereal.

"Frosties will be fine, thanks." I told him, and he added milk to the bowl. I looked at his breakfast, which was five times larger than mine; he had five bowls of cereal in front of him.

"The council meeting's gonna be after Quil phases. He's running a fever at the moment, and his mum's worried, so he's definitely close." Jake sighed, and continued. "Because his Mum doesn't know, we're considering infuriating him so no one will be hurt when he phases." He said, and I instantly heard the sadness in his voice.

"You don't want him to be a werewolf, do you?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Personally, I hate it. I don't want the same burden to be on his shoulders, plus, he'll have to keep it from his Mum, and they don't have _any_ secrets. Some of us are considering telling her, but Sam won't allow it." He said quickly, so quickly that some things I didn't know whether I heard them right. I put an arm on his.

"I'm sure it will work out. I'll keep an eye on him, so he won't be alone. Don't blame yourself. And if you weren't a werewolf, you wouldn't have met me." I told him. He looked confused so I elaborated.

"I would never have heard the voices, so I would never have come from Africa."

"But you might still have decided to go to your mother's hometown,"

"Yeah, but we don't know, do we?"

"Nope, and I'm extremely happy that in this life, you _are_ here, and I wouldn't have anything different." He said, and hugged me. I smiled.

"We're gonna have to leave soon." I told him, and he nodded.

"Can we stop at my house? I need to get my school bag"

"Yeah, sure" I replied, and grabbed my bag, flinging it over my shoulder. When we got to his house he ran in and grabbed a dark green rucksack. He only wore one strap, the other hung loose.

"Who's running patrols?" he asked me, and I touched my necklace, letting the power and voices surge through me.

_Hi guys, who's on patrol?_

_Just me at the moment, there's no threat so far so we only need one wolf at a time. _Sam informed me, and I agreed.

_When's Jake's patrol? _

_Tell him to phase at around 2, and skip last lesson; he's not going to take school on for longer than necessary, so he can just skip it. _Sam told me

_Will do _I replied, and dropped my necklace to my chest. Jake was looking at me.

"Sam doesn't need you till 2, so you're gonna have to endure some school" I told him, and he sighed.

"Okay," he said, and we started walking to school. He took my hand, and we walked so our shoulders touched. School passed quickly, but just as I was passing the gate, I heard a voice calling my name; it was Quil. I turned and he caught up to me.

"Hiya," I said, a little unsure, but he looked like he was in a happy mood.

"Hi, I was wondering… umm… well I've got a ton of homework, and I suspect you do too, so… do you wanna come round mine to do some?" he asked, stuttering some words, and rushing others. I smiled.

"Sure, I think I've got some science I've been struggling with. Thanks" I said,

"Umm… could come round after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." I told him

"Okay, we can walk after school. Meet me by the main gate?"

"Yeah, okay, bye Quil." I said, and headed into the woods where Jake was doing his patrols.

_Hi Jake, _

_Oh hey,_

_Quil invited me over for a homework do_

_WHAT! Oh… okay. That makes sense._

_Okay, when were you planning on getting him to phase?_

_Well, once you've become good friends. But the pack was considering you doing it._

Now it was my turn to be confused. _What? Why? _

_I don't like it, but Sam reckons it will be better, but I'm gonna be near, just in case._

_Erm… oookaaaay? _

_Relax, it will be fine. _

_Okay, I trust you._

_I'm glad. See you soon, at around six, okay?_

_Yeah okay, see you then._

Now I had three hours to kill, so I decided to go over to Emily's. As I entered, I was attacked by the delicious aroma of chocolate brownies

"Hi Maya! Do you want one?" Emily asked, holding out the tray.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, and bit into a warm, chocolaty, utterly delicious brownie.

"Mmm… this is delicious!" I told her, and she smiled. I heard loud talking from the sofa, and saw the rest of the Pack preparing for hibernation, no, more like just being pigs. They each had a giant bag of Doritos and there was three salsa dips on the little table. I sat down on the little chair next to the fire- the only place that was heated in this house, because Emily had Sam to keep her warm. I touched my necklace again, and Jake's soothing thoughts flew through me. I became non-judgemental, simply a leaf being blown in the breeze, and fell asleep. I was woken by Emily, with the pack watching.

"Waky Waky!" Emily said, and I yawned.

(**I have had some tech difficulties, and have lost the rest of this chapter. Nothing important happens, so i will just summarise. )**

Summary: She wakes up, heads to Jacobs, but Bella turns up, and so Maya leaves. **  
**

**I hope this now makes sense, and because i haven't updated in a while, I have done two extra chapters for you! Reviews, as always, are appreciated. **


	20. Chapter 20

African Sorceress

**Disclaimer: Don't Own anything! (apart from Maya and her dad. You will have more about him soon. :-)**

Jacob and I exchanged a glance, and I saw he wanted a little time with Bella, even though he wanted to be with me as well.

"I need to go… see you soon." I said

"Oh, okay, nice meeting you." Bella said, and I walked out.

"Bye Maya!" Jacob called, and I smiled at him. He looked disappointed that I hadn't kissed him, but I looked pointedly at Bella, and I saw in his eyes that he understood. I closed the door behind me, and skipped down the road to Sue's.

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't believe it when Bella's truck pulled up outside; it had been months since her bloodsucker left her, and she hadn't visited since. Charlie said she had been in a pretty bad way, and he was upset about it because she seemed… lifeless. She had always been a friend to me, and I suppose for a while, before Maya, I had fancied her, and seen her often, although she had always stayed faithful to her leech. Maya bid us goodbye, and for a moment I felt a pang of sadness, but it was replaced with curiosity when Bella led me outside and in the back of her truck was, covered with a heavy, durable fabric, two bikes. True, they were both in a bad shape, but nothing that I couldn't fix. I immediately started pulling them apart. After a few hours of bike building, Charlie stopped by, and Bella asked me to keep the bikes a secret, because her dad didn't approve of bikes, because he was a policeman. I agreed, and we had dinner with Charlie and Billy. She looked a bit more human now; the start of a smile was playing on her lips. If she improved like this for a month or two, then she would be the Bella I knew again. I couldn't wait for that.

"Hey, umm… can I come back again tomorrow?" Bella asked me, and I smiled.

"Sure! Come whenever; I get up early." I told her.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, and you don't have to kick Maya out for me; I don't mind." She told me, and instantly I was relieved. I had a feeling that Bella would be coming quite often now, and I didn't know whether I could stay away from Maya that long.

"Okay, cool. I'll see you tomorrow then." I told her, and she and her dad left. I watched as the old Chevy rattled down the road, and out of sight. I sighed, and walked back into the house.

"Sleeping here for once Jacob?" My dad teased

"Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Normally you're camping outside Maya's house, or sleeping next to her. I just want to make sure that you're being… safe…" Oh no, he couldn't be doing this.

"Dad, I wouldn't do anything she doesn't want." I told him. Hopefully he would get the message.

"Oh. Okay. I'm just checking. I wouldn't want you two getting into anything you don't want…" I cut him off before he could specify.

"Dad, don't do this."

"Okay, okay," He said, putting his hands up like a criminal. I refused to think about this. I walked into my room and collapsed. I thought about Bella. I couldn't wait for her to be the smiling, silly, clumsy Bella that I remembered from before.

When I woke up, it was Monday. Today Maya was going on a study date with Quil. I really didn't want Maya to have to be around Quil, but she would be safe; I would be in wolf form in the woods near Quil's house, and most of the pack would either be phased or on the beach, ready to phase if needed. We had all agreed not to tell Maya, because she might say it was unnecessary. True, she had never complained, or disagreed with the pack, or tried to sway us in any way, but she might. We all had seen into her mind, and she always felt like she was intruding on us. She had never really felt like she was a part of the pack, and that because she was a girl, she was too different. I stumbled round my bedroom, throwing on a clean shirt and shorts. I went into the kitchen, and there was my dad, eating some cereal.

"Morning" He said

"Yeah,"

"So what's new for today?" he asked, and I briefly scanned through my head.

"Maya's going over to Quil's after school for a study… thing. Most of the pack are going to be phased so we can be ready if she needs help." I told him.

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked me. I scanned my vocabulary; helpless, annoyed, cross and sort of jealous.

"I don't like it, but she needs to earn his trust somehow." I said. It was true, if Quil was going to join the pack, it would be easier if he hadn't thought we'd abandoned him completely, but it would be dangerous for Maya.

"Well, she's a good girl, and definitely a keeper." He said, winking at me, to which I replied with a sigh. I turned my back to him, and put four pieces of toast in the toaster. I grabbed some butter and jam, and waited for the toast to pop up. The doorbell rang, and my dad rolled over to answer it. He called out to me.

"It's Charlie, we're gonna watch the game at Harry's. I'll be there for a while, so don't be surprised if you come home to an empty house."

"I'm never surprised. Have fun," I called back, and turned back to the toaster. My toast popped up, and I wolfed them down, and jogged out the house, locking the door on my way out and grabbing my rucksack at the last minute. In what seemed like seconds, I was outside Maya's house, where she was sitting on the gate, staring at the sea.

"Hiya honey," I said, wrapping an arm around her small waist, and kissing her shoulder. She turned to me, and I was shocked. Tears soaked her eyes and cheeks, and her eyes looked so sad, it was impossible not to comfort her. I pulled her into my arms, stroking her hair, and she buried her head in the crevice by my neck.

"Hi," She croaked, and I was traumatised. What had caused her pain?

"Maya, what happened? Are you hurt?" I asked, and she sighed. I pulled her away from me so I could see her tear stained face.

"I… I…" She said, but I could see she was struggling. I turned my head, and spied Sue through the window. Sue looked upset as well. I untangled my self from Maya, and walked over to the side door, opening it and walking through. I could faintly hear Maya protesting weakly behind me, but I had to understand.

"Sue?" I called out, "Sue, what happened to Maya?" I asked, my voice determined, and she turned to me, sighing.

"We were going to go out to celebrate Seth passing his exams, when Maya came down wearing what she had on for school. We had planned on going out to a very posh place, and she couldn't wear what she was, so I told her to change into something smarter. She said she didn't have anything like that, so I told her to get some of Leah's, saying Leah wouldn't mind. I was wrong. Leah, at the time, was in the front room, watching TV, and she was already changed, but when Maya came down wearing one of her dresses, she got… quite cross, and threw insults at Maya that made Maya feel… unwanted." Sue told me. I couldn't believe it. When I next saw Leah, she was going to pay badly.

"I take it Leah was punished?" I said, and hoped they had thrown her into a cell and thrown away the key. She was so… arrr!

"Leah stayed home in her room, Maya went to Emily's, and we changed the reservation to tomorrow."

"Right." I said "Thanks Sue." I said, and marched out the door. Maya was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed. I took a deep breath in and out, calming myself. I didn't want Maya to be on the receiving end of my bad mood.

"Maya," I said, and she looked up, but her eyes didn't quite meet mine. "What are you thinking?" I asked, hoping she would tell me straight away.

"I… I'm sorry. I'm a horrid person; I should have stayed in Africa." She said. What! How could she think that? Why was she sorry? It was Leah who should be sorry!

"No! Never think that! I'm extremely glad that you're here, what's got into you?" I asked. Okay, well the calm method was crap.

"I…" she said, but I cut her off by lifting her up, and carrying her into the woods.

"Maya, show me what she told you." I said, and put her necklace into her hands. She looked at me, and I kissed her forehead, and ran behind a tree to phase. I realised Embry had phased as well.

_Jacob, what happened to Maya? _

_That's what I'm trying to find out. Maya, please think, don't do that thing where you just reflect our thoughts._ I told her, and for a second she faltered. Her memories screamed at me.

_Flashback, Maya's POV_

_I hoped Leah wouldn't be annoyed that I had borrowed her dress, but Sue said it would be fine, so hopefully it would be. I walked down the stairs, the yellow dress floating around my ankles. It had only one strap that ran from one side, over the right shoulder and to the other side. It clung to me around the waist, and slowly floated out down to my ankles. I wore my hair up in a bun, but some strands had come loose and floated down my back. When I got to the bottom, only Leah was in the room, and she was staring at me like she was envisioning my death. _

"_Leah? Sue said I could borrow the dress, you don't mind, do you?" I asked, and she got up, slowly sauntering over till she was a foot away from me._

"_You. Took. My. Dress." She stated, and at that moment I realised that she _did_ mind, and I was going to pay for that mistake, badly. She started screaming at me at the top of her lungs._

"_How dare you! You're a little thief! You think you're so great, flouncing in here, thinking you're a part of the family, taking your pick of guys I've fancied for years on the first day, I HATE YOU!" She screeched, and so fast I barely saw, brought her hand up, and slapped me around the face, hard. I cupped my cheek, and felt fresh blood falling down._

"_You don't belong here; you're an African gutter child for crying out loud! Just because you claim that your Mum was related, you think that you belong here! And then you just claim _my_ dress, and think nothing of it!" She shouted, and I felt like I had been punched in the chest. Leah reached out, while more insults poured out of her mouth like water, and yanked my hair out of it's bun, and the pins scraped my head, making me scream. I collapsed to the floor, and she kicked me, her sharp heel connecting with my side. Sue, Harry and Seth came running in, and Seth pulled Leah away from me, while Sue knelt down next to me._

"_Leah! Go to your room, and don't come out again today!" Sue shouted, while Harry passed her a wet flannel, which she placed on my cheek. Tears flew down my cheeks. Leah was right, I _wasn't_ wanted; I _had_ barged into everyone's lives, I _should_ have stayed in Africa._

_End of Flashback._

__**Aww! Poor Maya!**


	21. Chapter 21

African Sorceress

**Jacob's POV**

Both Embry and I were in shock. How dare Leah say those things to Maya! I felt like ripping Leah's head off her shoulders, and showing how much Maya was hurting. I noticed now the light bruise on Maya's cheek, how her hand was covering her side. She was doing the thing where she thought of nothing.

_Maya! Speak to me! Please? _I said, and she looked at me for a second, before quickly lowering her gaze.

_I should have stayed in Africa, Leah's right, I'm not wanted. _She thought to herself. Oh, how wrong she was.

_Maya! I want you, is that not enough? Let me show you how much I want you. _I thought, and pulled in the memory of me seeing her, bedraggled and half dead on the beach. How instantly I had known that I couldn't live without her.

_See? _

_Erm… I'm going to get to school now… see ya. _Embry thought, and phased back. I could see thoughts weren't working, so I phased as well and pulled her against me.

"Maya, honey, believe me, I love you, I want you, never think differently." I told her. How could she be stupid enough to think she wasn't wanted?

"Leah's right. I did barge in here and claim everything." She said

"No, no, no. We wanted you! Stop thinking that!" I said, and then inspiration came. "Do you remember the day when you first saw the wolves? When we told you that we thought of you like a sister? You _are_ wanted, Leah's just jealous." I said, and kissed her forehead.

"You trust me, don't you?" I asked, and she nodded. "Then trust me on this." I said, and she sighed.

"It's easy to trust you, but no matter what you say, you can't hear everyone's thoughts" She said. I suppose this was true, but you didn't have to have a lie detector to tell. I wrapped my arm around her, lifting her onto my lap.

"Maya. If you don't stop all this silly doubting, I'm going to have to use your weakness." I told her, and one of my hands was subtly placed near her tummy.

"What weakness?" She asked, and I grinned.

"Wrong answer. Prepare for… death by tickling!" I said, and started tickling her stomach. She tried to pull away, but I had her in an iron grip; there was no escape. She was giggling, and trying to push my hand away. Ha! She had no chance.

"Jake… [Giggles] please… stop!" She managed to say, and I did. Stupid imprinting nonsense

"What am I stopping for?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Payback!" She shouted like an army cry, and started tickling me, but when I didn't react the way she wanted, she pouted. I was quick to explain.

"We're supposed to have no weaknesses, so none of the pack is ticklish." I said, and an impish like grin spread across her features, momentarily dazzling me.

"If you have no weaknesses, what am I?" She asked me, and I smiled at her logic.

"I suppose… the exception." I told her, and pulled her further towards me, so that her lips were inches from mine. She closed the gap, igniting the fireworks in my head. They whizzed around me, zooming and flashing, making it impossible to pay attention to anything but this angel in my arms. I could do this forever, because the pull had multiplied by a thousand times; making me the happiest man in the world. Ever. I pulled in closer to her, and she broke away suddenly, gasping for air. I forced my eyes open, and she looked so happy; it made me even happier, if it were possible.

"Maya, please… never doubt yourself again. You're everything I want, and everyone in La Push likes you, with maybe one exception. You will _always_ belong here." I told her, and the smile was wiped clean off her face, but she nodded slowly.

"If I ever annoy someone though, I want to know. I can't be someone who everyone hates because of my ignorance." She said, and I agreed. We lay next to each other, talking about little things, but finally she voiced my silent worry.

"If we miss all of school, I won't be able to go round Quil's afterwards." She told me, and I stood up, pulling her onto my back.

"Okay, let's go!" I said with mock enthusiasm, and started running through the woods towards the looming building of school. Personally, I would be happy just to stay in the woods next to Maya, soaking up her presence like a sponge, but that would be inconsiderate of everyone else.

**Quil's POV**

I was disappointed, to say the least when Maya didn't turn up for school, but then neither did Jake, so I assumed they were together. Obviously I would have to do homework on my own. I did most things on my own nowadays, because both of my best friends had turned to the dark side (Sam's gang) and I hadn't gone to the trouble of trying to make new friends yet, until Maya. At first I had thought it impossible that she would blank everyone like all Sam's gang, but she didn't, and when she spoke to me in science, I knew that I had to try and make her a friend; I would go mad otherwise. It was awful, not being able to tell anyone things like I would a friend. I told my Mum everything, but somehow it wasn't the same. Because of this, I was so glad when, during third period (art), Maya walked in, claiming that she had been to the dentists.

She sat quite far away from me in art, so I couldn't speak to her. I settled on looking through the gap of head to look at her painting. It was amazing; she had drawn five, abnormally large wolves in the trees, and you could faintly see the cliffs at La Push. The teacher walked over, and was blown away, saying it was an amazing achievement, but she needed to work on perspective. Personally, I thought she had meant for them to be that size, but she agreed with the teacher, saying they came out larger than she had wanted. After art it was break, and I had planned to talk to her, but Jake walked up she her, took her hand, and they went into the cafeteria, sitting down with the gang. I was quite annoyed, but to my surprise I started shaking a bit, like before. I put it down to the fact I hadn't eaten much today, although I had been eating so much in the last week. My mum said it was because I was growing so much; I had gained an inch in the past week. I got into the line, and to my surprise, Maya got up and stood in the queue behind me.

"Hi," she said, and I turned round.

"Hey, have you got lots of homework for tomorrow?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I've got some for Friday as well, so it might take a while." She told me. All the better, then I would get longer with her. I knew it was silly to have a bit of a crush on her because she was Jake's, but I wouldn't mind if she were a friend either. I think what I really need is a friend like Jake and Embry were; hopefully she would fill the gap.

"Okay, you can have dinner round mine as well if you're gonna be there late." I offered, and she smiled.

"No, I don't want to intrude, I'll go at six, if not before." She said, and then I heard the woman on serving duty ask what I wanted.

"I'll have two Panini's please." I said, and she handed them over. I heard her ask what Maya wanted, and she said only one milkshake. I noticed, not for the first time, that Maya was spectacularly thin, and she hardly ate anything. She definitely needed to eat some food.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"I don't really get very hungry," She replied, and I paid for my Panini's. She paid for her milkshake, and started towards the table with Jake.

"I'll see you at the gate." I said, and she nodded, sitting down next to Jake, when suddenly something hit me from the left. I turned round, and it was a guy with a tray of soup, which was now all down me. I couldn't stop myself, I started the shaking thing again, but this time I couldn't stop. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder, pulling me away forcefully. I turned and was surprised to see Jacob. He looked… regretful. I felt another hand on my arm, and saw Maya. She was moving her lips, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I was shaking harder now, and I found myself behind the main building. I couldn't hear properly, everything was confusing, and that made me more angry, and frightened. What was happening? Pain shot up my arm, tearing muscles. I cried out, but I couldn't hear my cries. I was being pulled into the woods, Maya's lips moving all the time, but I couldn't make head or tail of it. The pain was more intense now, searing through my body, making me feel like I was being burnt. Suddenly the pain was intensified by a thousand times, if it were possible; this must be what it feels like to die I thought, and then I could suddenly hear and smell everything. It crashed down on me like a waterfall, I could hear e very animal, every footstep, every small noise, and all the loud ones as well, and there were voices. I almost flipped when I realised they were Jacob, Embry, Maya, Paul, Jared and Sam. All the people in the gang.

_Quil, calm down, everything will be okay. _Maya said, then I realised it was more like thought.

_All the legends are true. You're a werewolf. _Came the low tenor of Sam's voice. Why were they suddenly talking to me? And what was all this 'legends are true' nonsense?

_They are, if you believe that then this will be easier for you. _Paul thought. I looked around myself for the first time, and everything looked sharper, clearer. I saw five giant wolves, and suddenly I was back in art class. They were the wolves from Maya's picture! She had meant for them to be that size, but agreed with the teacher; because there was no way wolves could be that size, but there was me, looking straight at them.

_Wolves can't get this size, werewolves can _said Jared. I looked down, and was surprised to see two large paws where my feet should have been, and finally I understood.

_I'm a werewolf? _I thought, and they replied to it. How were they inside my head?

_The pack is connected through the mind. We can hear your thoughts, and you can hear ours. _Sam thought, and then I heard Maya. I did a double take, and then I understood, at least I thought I did.

_Are you a werewolf as well? _I asked her, and I heard her giggle.

_No! You remember the sorceresses? _She asked. Was she a sorceress?

_Yep! _She thought.

_Where are you? _I asked, and I heard a sound that sounded like laughter coming from the werewolves.

_Behind you. Turn around. _She said, and I tried, but now I had four feet, and it was like learning to walk again, but I managed, and saw Maya standing behind me, Jake next to her, crouching protectively. It was weird that I knew who was who, even though I had never seen them as wolves before.

_I guess the homework thing is off, huh? _I asked, and she laughed.

_Yeah. Unless you can hold a pen in your paw. _She thought, and the pack laughed.

_Can't I just be human again? _I thought, and she sighed.

_It's hard, and normally everyone's a wolf for a week before you can turn back again. It takes some effort. _Jacob thought, and I sighed. Looks like I'm gonna be wolfed up for a while.


	22. Chapter 22

African Sorceress

**Maya's POV**

In the morning, I was distraught. Last night, Leah had struck me, told me what she thought of me, and hurt me mentally and physically. She reminded me of my father, shouting at me and making me feel like nothing. I wanted to go back to Africa, because she said everyone thought I had barged in, claimed everything, and took what I wanted without asking. That night, I stayed at Emily's, but I just cried silent tears. Emily tried to comfort me, but I didn't say anything. If Leah was right, Emily was comforting me out of guilt. I fell asleep on the sofa, and my dreams were all of everyone chanting 'go, go, you don't belong'. When I woke, I got up and walked over to Sue's house, and sat on the gate, facing away from where Jake would come. I was still upset, and cried some more while I waited for Jacob. I knew I would have to go to school, and I prepared myself for the inevitable; Jake getting angry at seeing me upset. I knew _he_ wanted me, I had seen it in his thoughts often, but I needed to know his opinion. Did everyone else like me? To them, was I a girl who had forced herself onto them? I had been here for over five months, but all that time, had they been wishing that I had stayed in Africa? When Jake wrapped his arms round me and whispered hello, I tried not to sob onto him like there was no tomorrow, because I had to know the truth, and not let myself be comforted.

"Hiya honey," He whispered, and like an automatic reflex, I turned round. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He went from confused to concerned to furious! But he pulled me into his arms, comforting me. He stroked my hair, and I managed to croak out a small 'hi'.

"Maya, what happened? Are you hurt?" He asked me, frantic. I tried to answer, but I stuttered like mad.

"I…I…" I started, but he didn't let me carry on. He untangled his arms from me, and started walking up to the house.

"No! Jake…" I said, but he was through the door. He was speaking to Sue. I could tell she was going to give him the whole story, and suddenly I was dizzy and nauseated. I leaned against the wall, and closed my eyes.

"Maya," He breathed, and I looked up at him, but my eyes didn't quite meet his. "What are you thinking?" He asked, and words flew around my head.

"I… I'm sorry. I'm a horrid person; I should have stayed in Africa." I told him, and a few fresh tears fell down my cheek.

"No! Never think that! I'm extremely glad you're here, what's got into you?" he asked, and I thought about that. I knew that he wanted me; that was obvious, it was just whether anyone else did.

"I…" I started, but he lifted me up and carried me into the woods.

"Maya, show me what she told you." He said, and put my necklace into my hand. He phased and quickly I just became a leaf on the breeze, so he wouldn't hear the sharps words that had cut into me.

_Jacob, what happened to Maya? _Embry asked,

_That's what I'm trying to find out. Maya, please think, don't do that thing where you just reflect our thoughts. _Jacob asked, and for a split second, I faltered. My memories filled Jacob and Embry's minds, making me cringe as I heard the words for a second time.

_Maya! Speak to me! Please? _Jake asked, and I looked up for a second before lowering my gaze. I decided to answer him; he deserved that.

_I should have stayed in Africa, Leah's right, I'm not wanted. _I thought, and it was true

_Maya! I want you, is that not enough? Let me show you how much I want you. _He thought, and pulled in the memory of him seeing me, bedraggled and half dead on the beach. How instantly he had known that I couldn't live without me.

_See? _

_Erm… I'm going to get to school now… see ya. _Embry thought, and phased back. Jake could see thoughts weren't working, so he phased as well and pulled me against him.

"Maya, honey, believe me, I love you, I want you, never think differently." He told me, and I sighed. I didn't doubt _him_, I _never_ have doubted him

"Leah's right. I did barge in here and claim everything." I told him

"No, no, no. We wanted you! Stop thinking that! Do you remember the day when you first saw the wolves? When we told you that we thought of you like a sister? You _are_ wanted, Leah's just jealous." He said, and kissed my forehead. I wanted to face him and kiss him, but I had to get my point across.

"You trust me, don't you?" he asked, and I nodded. "Then trust me on this." he said, and I sighed.

"It's easy to trust you, but no matter what you say, you can't hear everyone's thoughts" I told him, making what I thought clear. He wrapped his warm arm around me, lifting me onto his lap.

"Maya. If you don't stop all this silly doubting, I'm going to have to use your weakness." he told me, and I was confused. What did he mean?

"What weakness?" I asked, and he grinned an evil grin.

"Wrong answer. Prepare for… death by tickling!" He said, and started tickling my stomach. I tried to pull away, but he held me firmly. I was giggling, and he laughed with me.

"Jake… [Giggles] please… stop!" I laughed, and, to my utter amazement, he did.

"What am I stopping for?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Payback!" I shouted, and started tickling him. When his stomach didn't react, I moved to the neck, but still no reaction. Annoyed, I pouted.

"We're supposed to have no weaknesses, so none of the pack is ticklish." He said, and then I had an idea. A smile crept across my face.

"If you have no weaknesses, what am I?" I asked, trying to make him feel worried, but it didn't work, because he smiled.

"I suppose… the exception." He told me, and pulled me closer, so that his lips were inches from mine. Sighing, I closed the gap. Sparks flew as his warmth filled my mouth, and his woodsy flavour settling on my tongue. We kissed passionately for what must have been a minute, because I had to pull away to breathe.

"Maya, please… never doubt yourself again. You're everything I want, and everyone in La Push likes you, with maybe one exception. You will _always_ belong here." He told me. I stopped smiling, but I knew now that my doubt had been irrational, so I nodded.

"If I ever annoy someone though, I want to know. I can't be someone who everyone hates because of my ignorance." I said, and he agreed. We lay down in the soft grass on the floor of the forest, talking of trivial things, when finally I voiced a worry that had been bugging me for a few minutes.

"If we miss all of school, I won't be able to go round Quil's afterwards." I told him, and he sighed, but pulled me onto his back to run to the school.

"Okay, let's go!" he said with mock enthusiasm, and started running. I leant into his back, and let his heady scent overwhelm me.


	23. Chapter 23

African Sorceress

**SOOOOOOOO sorry! I know, slap me, I don't deserve reviews for this chappy. but if you feel sorry for me, feel free to review! To be honest, the wait was short than most people's. **

When we got into school, I used the dentist excuse for my lateness, and settled down into art. I started painting the wolves. I thought I got quite a good likeness, but when the teacher saw, she told me the perspective was wrong. I told her that I had planned it wrong, and next time I would do them the right size. I glanced behind myself a few times to where Quil sat, checking whether he was okay, because Sam said that his change would be very soon. After art class it was break, and when Quil went up to the snack bar, I followed; to see if I could find out how close his was to the change.

"Be careful. I'll be watching." Jake said to me, squeezing my hand comfortingly. I talked to Quil about the homework, all the time analysing how he walked, whether it was more graceful than usual, because when you changed, your spatial awareness did too. He did seem so much more graceful than the other day, and I was worried. Also, when he accidently brushed against my shoulder, he was boiling hot, hotter even than Jake! He needed to change tonight, or someone would get hurt. It made me feel sad, having to commit him to something that Jake hated so much, but it seemed the only way. It was only when I saw a guy bump into him with a tray of soup a second before it happened, that I realised he was going to phase here, in the school. I jumped up just as a tray of hot soup was spilt over his shirt, pulling Jake up with me. He put a hand on Quil's shoulder, while he shook out of anger. The whole pack got up, together dragging Quil out behind the school building, out of sight.

"Quil, calm down, its okay, its okay…" I said, hoping he could hear me, but he didn't acknowledge me in any way, so I assumed he couldn't.

"Jake, I think you should phase, to help Quil." I told him, and he nodded, but at the same time, Quil cried a heartbreaking howl of pain that affected me to the very core. I forgot all about my insecurities this morning, and just concentrated on helping Quil. Together with Paul and Embry, I managed to drag Quil into the forest, so no one would have a chance of hearing his cries. I touched my necklace, and his thoughts overwhelmed me, and then he phased. For me, the pain was excruciating, and I gasped out, but I had to help, so I continued with my words of comfort. Finally, he started understanding more and more about what was happening, even pulling some cracks about our homework session tonight, and I was glad.

_Quil, maybe you should sleep. You're obviously tired. _I said, as he yawned in wolf form, if that were possible.

_Yeah, I suppose… this is all just… amazing though! _He thought, and got six 'is he crazy' looks.

_You think… being a wolf… is amazing? _Jake clarified, dumbstruck.

_Yeah! I mean, for one thing I get my best friends back, and now I'm in on this cool secret that no one in school knows! It rocks! _He thought. At the stupidity of the situation, I laughed.

_Right, bedtime for the confused wolf _I thought

_Aww… can't I eat something first? I'm hungry. _Quil asked, and Jake showed him how to hunt in his head, and they set off. I dropped my necklace, and headed back home.

I stopped by Billy's, to tell him that Quil had phased, and Jake was looking after him for a couple of hours, but when I got there, I saw the familiar Chevy truck parked in the driveway; empty.

"Bella?" I called, and Billy came out the house.

"Hiya Maya! What sup? Sue said you skipped the whole of school!" He replied, and I bit my lip.

"Yeah… Quil phased." I said

"Ohh… is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's actually blissed out, and Jake's with him, hunting."

"Oh, okay. Bella… she worked it out."

"What? Worked what out?"

"The werewolves. She knows." I was stunned. Bella was too insightful for her own good.

"Where is she?"

"She's waiting on the beach."

"Okay. What should I say to her?"

"Tell her the truth; she knows in any case, and she's certainly not a threat." I nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Maya, can you tell Jake not to bother looking after his old man, and stay with Quil? He was pretty messed up when he phased, 'cause he thought he was abandoning his only friend, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied, and started running down to the beach, where Bella was waiting, sitting on a piece of driftwood. She was facing the sea, absent-mindedly twirling a twig between her hands.

"Bella?" I asked, heading towards her, and she turned around. Her eyes were filled with sadness, like normal, but there was something else- knowledge.

"Maya, why?" She asked, and I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a sorceress, I get that, but can't you… I mean, if it were anyone but you and Jake doing this I wouldn't go here first, but… do you really need to _kill_ people?"I was dumbstruck. I knew that she thought of vampires as people, but this was silly. How could she feel sorry for the death of someone who would willingly kill her?

"Bella, they asked for this. They're monsters. In some ways, they _deserve_ to die." Her mouth hung open.

"You're the monsters! You're tearing apart innocent _people_!" She shouted at me, and suddenly Jake broke through the trees, having heard most of the conversation.

"What, we're not the _right kind_ of monsters for you? What about the Cullens?" He asked, boiling with rage.

"They… they never killed anyone."

"Oh, is _that_ what they told you? I bet at some point in their miserable lives they killed someone."

"It… it doesn't matter. They never chose their life. It was decided for them."

"Oh, and we did? You're such a hypocrite. It's not a lifestyle choice Bella, we're stuck for life."

"But can't you try and eat, I don't know, maybe animals like the Cullens? I mean, my Dad knew one of those hikers; can't you stop? You're murderers." She asked, and all the anger evaporated.

"Wait, did you think _we _killed the hikers?" I asked, and Maya nodded. Jake burst into laughter, but Bella was still confused.

"We don't kill _people_. The only thing we _do_ kill… is vampires." Jake told her, and then she understood.

"Do you remember what we call ourselves?"

"Umm, hall monitors on steroids? You're protectors?" She asked, and Jake smiled, glad that she understood properly.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well… I'm sorry I called you murderers." She apologised, and I smiled.

"I'm sorry I called you a hypocrite." Jake replied, and we laughed. Hers sounded a bit false, but then again, it always did. It was such a shame that vampire had broken her heart; she was such a lovely girl, and I was sure she would flourish if she was loved again.

"Okay, now that's sorted, Bella, do you want to hang with me up at Sue's?" I asked

"Umm, can't we go to your garage?" She asked Jake, and he gave her an apologetic smile.

"I've got some stuff to deal with; we'll catch up later, 'kay?" He replied, and she nodded. Jake ran into the trees again, and Bella followed me towards Sue's.

**Well, that's Maya's POV. I've got the next few chapters done, I just need to upload. Now, I need opinions. How far should I take this story? **

**Engagement,**

**Wedding, **

**children, **

**children grown up, **

**children's stories? **

**That's the order- you tell me which I should take it to. Or… a whole new twist, to the story, and if so, when? After which bullet point should the twist come? I need opinions!**

**Kate x **


	24. Chapter 24

African Sorceress

oOo

"So, what does being a sorceress actually mean?" Bella asked me, while we were seated in Sue's kitchen, sipping some lemonade I had found in the cupboard.

"Well, we're basically a group of people with special powers. For me, I can move objects with my mind, and burst into flames, useful for vampires, and I can communicate to the pack via my necklace." I said, indicating to my necklace, which was round and burst into flames, useful for vampires, and I can communicate to the pack via my necklace." I said, indicating to my necklace, which was round my neck, as always.

"If I touched, your necklace, would I be able to hear the pack?" Bella asked me, and I smiled.

"No, sorry. It only works for me."

"Oh." She said, her face falling a little, and then she looked up again. "You said we, does that mean there are other sorceresses?" Bella asked, and I frowned. The only other sorceress I knew of was my mother… and she was… dead. I had never come across any other sorceresses, but when my mother had told me of them, she said it in a way that seemed like there were hundreds, all hidden in plain sight. I also remembered something she told me when I was little.

_Flashback_

"_You can always know a sorceress when you see them, because they have a kind heart, and they seem to have a sort of glow around them, that only another sorceress can see." My mother explained to me. I was about five, and sitting on the rug in front of my mum, staring at her adoringly. To me, she always seemed to glow. _

"_Are you a sorceress?" I asked her, and never got a reply, only a smile._

"_Believe, daughter, believe." She said to me, and for some reason that stuck in my head._

_End of flashback_

"If there are, I've never seen one other than my mother." I told Bella, and she put a hand on my shoulder. I had a feeling that Jake had told her about my family, obviously leaving out the bit that included magic.

"Have you ever used your powers on anyone?" Bella asked me, and so the questioning continued.

It was later that evening, and after Bella left, I waited for Jake to finish patrols or whatever he was doing, so that I could see him again. After an hour of staring at my ceiling, I touched my necklace, and like always, the pack's thoughts consumed me.

_(__**Quil, **__**Jake, **__Sam, __Maya)_

_Hi guys!_

_**Maya! How are you? How's Bella? What did you talk about? Is she confused, are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I needed to help Quil, I'm sorry, I would have checked on you, but there was a…**_

_I'm sure Maya coped, Jacob. _

_How are you Quil?_

_**Feels weird, but I'm coping. **_

_**Yeah. You're more than coping. To be honest, you should have phased earlier! We could have…**_

_I'm glad you're fine. _

_The only obstacle is you phasing back_

_**I know. Will it hurt?**_

_It does for everyone._

_**Oh. That's not good.**_

_**This is what happened on my first phase back. I phased back, it hurt like hell, I wasn't wearing any clothes…**_

_Jake! Eugh! I did not need to see a mental image of you naked! You will stop right there!_

_**Sorry Maya. Love you too.**_

_Stop it you sop. Love you too._

_**That is disgusting! Man, you are whipped!**_

_It will be you someday Quil, and all of us will…_

_**Tease you like hell!**_

_Jake! _

_**Okay, okay, only a little.**_

…_Imprint, then you will be the same_

_**No way am I gonna be like that.**_

_**Don't deny it now, you'll regret it later.**_

_Jake, are you going to be back before I get to sleep?_

_**Sure honey. I'll just finish up here now.**_

_Okay._

I dropped my necklace, and looked around my room, almost expecting Jacob to be there already. To my surprise though, I saw another figure in my room, staring at me with not a hint of drunkenness upon his features.

"Hello Maya. Miss me?"


	25. Chapter 25

African Sorceress

_**Previously;**_

_**I dropped my necklace, and looked around my room, almost expecting Jacob to be there already. To my surprise though, I saw another figure in my room, staring at me with not a hint of drunkenness upon his features. **_

"_**Hello Maya. Miss me?"**_

I stared at the figure. A tear slipped down my cheek, and suddenly I found myself running forward, into his arms. He pulled me close, and I pressed my face to his chest.

"Dad." I whispered. For me, it was like being on an emotional rollercoaster. I so much wanted to slap him, to shout, to scream for Jake to take him away, but I couldn't. For years, I had yearned for this side of my Dad to come back, the one that wasn't drunk, the one that actually loved me with all of his heart. Eventually, he pulled me out in front of him, staring at me.

"Dad?" I asked, confused.

"Maya, I'm so sorry. I have definitely not been a model father for the past years, and I'm so happy that you're happy now. I've stopped drinking, I just want my daughter back." He said, and I cried. Slowly, as if he was unsure of his movements, he wiped my tear from my cheek. Suddenly, I heard a crash from the door.

"Maya, I'm back!" Jacob shouted, and threw the door open. I turned around, and he took in my dad, and my tear-stained face. Slowly, he stalked forward, giving my dad his famous evil eyes. To be honest, it scared me. He knew my dad from my thoughts, and sorted him into the 'bad' category.

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend." He said, his body shaking. I ran toward him.

"Jake, calm down. Please. He's sober, he won't hurt me! Please, give him a chance. Please." I begged, ad he snapped out of his angry mode, and straight into his protective one. He pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly, and faced my dad again, pulling me slightly behind his back. I knew it would take a while for him to forgive my dad, but he would.

"And what will happen when he is drunk?" He asked me, looking into my eyes. To be honest, I didn't know. But before I could answer, my dad did.

"Young man, I regret all that I have done after Cara died. I will never, ever, stoop that low again. All I want is my daughter again; to start afresh." My father said. Jacob sighed, and ran his hands through his hair.

"I can't promise you anything. But I'll make you deal. I'm in charge of Maya's safety now, and if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." Jake said, ever the protective. "But if you get a stable, safe home in La Push, and prove to me that you can be the kind father Maya remembers, then I'll be happy to let her live with you, to trust you to look after her. But don't think you can ever send me away." Jacob said. By now, my father probably thought Jacob was over protective, but to be honest; he was. But also everything I could ask for in a boyfriend; a soul mate.

"I will agree to your terms, but Maya is still my daughter. We both want the same things; for her to be happy, and safe. I thank you for looking after her when I couldn't." My dad said, and Jacob nodded.

"For now, focus on getting a stable place to live, and get a job. I'll always be there, shadowing Maya, keeping her safe. If you do anything to break the trust she has in you, I'll be the first to know. And you'll be the first to know I know when you're greeted with a punch in the face." Jake threatened.

"Okay. I've rented a hotel room near here; the Speckled Band Hotel? I'm room five. I'll be over in the late morning. Is that okay Maya?" My dad asked, and for once someone was actually consulting me about myself.

"Yes. I can introduce you to everyone at Emily's. Goodbye." I said, and took a few steps forward. My dad pulled me into a tight hug, like he was scared to let go.

"I'm not going anywhere; not this time." I reassured him, and he walked out of the door. Jacob turned to me, and suddenly his lips were on mine, needy, wanting. He pulled me over to the bed, still kissing, and the sparks flew in my head. I didn't want to think about anything at the moment bar Jacob and I. He lay down on the bed, pulling me beside him. He moaned into my mouth, but I had to breathe. We broke the kiss, and Jacob's hands suddenly delved towards the patch of skin above my skirt where my top had ridden up. His hand steadily trailed up my shirt, and only then did I realise what was happening. I took his exploring hand into mine, and he looked at me, hurt.

"Jacob, I'm too young." I whispered, and he understood perfectly.

"Okay. When you're older, then." He said, not easily discouraged. "I love you." He whispered, and I curled into his everlasting warmth.

"I love you too." I replied, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, almost possessively. Obviously tonight with my dad had him worrying I would want to go back to Africa to live with him, and leave Jacob behind.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked, his hand tracing circles on my bare arm.

"No matter how much I love my dad, I could never leave you." I told him, and he kissed me again. I reckon kissing is much better than talking; it made me feel loved. And on that thought, I slid into not-so peaceful dreams.


	26. Chapter 26

African Sorceress

The night was a rough one, seeing as my dreams all consisted of my dad, Jacob, or both. The dreams with both in however were the ones that were worse. They included either one getting angry at me, the other one stepping in, and killing the other. Not the best. I woke up in cold sweat; Jacob was downstairs, probably at breakfast eating enough for an army. I trudged downstairs, still not fully recovered from my dreams, and I felt Jacob's warm arms around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kissing me on my cheek.

"Bad dreams." I answered, and he sighed.

"Care to share?" He asked my, and I nodded. He pulled me onto his lap as I proceeded to tell him about my dreams. Once I was finished, he kissed me passionately, and told me not to worry; never to worry, because he would always be there.

"Should we go and see my dad now?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Firstly, you have to tell me everything. Every time he hurt you, every time he was kind, what he was like before your mom died, and finally, whether you think he'll drink again." Jacob said, and I stared at him. How dare he force me to tell him everything! How dare he doubt that I don't know my own father? I pulled away from him, and he saw the fury in my eyes.

"I won't tell you anything. This is my dad we're talking about, and I know him better than you. I know when he's telling the truth; HE'S MY DAD!" I shouted at Jake, and his jaw dropped.

"Maya…"

"No! You can't do this!" I shouted at him, cutting off his words. I started out the door, but he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me back. I fought him, but it was pointless. It was like hitting a stone wall and expecting it to crumble on the first blow.

"Maya…"

"Let go of me!" I shouted, and tried to hit him. He caught my fist and pulled it back to my side.

"Maya…"

"Leave me al…"

"Maya! Shut up and listen! There's a vampire near! Go to Emily's house, and stay there!" he shouted at me, ordering me around like a child. But I couldn't refuse. I heard the Alpha tones in his voice, and couldn't disobey. I tried to fight the binding strings, but they held firm. I struggled, falling to the ground.

"Now." He whispered, and my feet got up of their own accord. Tears stained my cheeks as I looked back at him, and he was torn. On one hand, he was ordering around the girl he loves. On the other, he has his duty to the pack, to the tribe. He ran out of the open door, and I tried to run after him, but my feet carried on going to Emily's house. I arrived, and Emily looked to me, shocked.

"Maya?" She asked, and I collapsed into her arms, sobbing.


	27. Chapter 27

African Sorceress

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had done. I had_ forced_ Maya, my beautiful, trusting, considerate Maya, to do something using my Alpha voice, which I didn't even know I owned! For one, I was even surprised it had worked, but I suppose, everyone considered her part of the pack, and just no one had ever tested the theory before, no. No one had even _thought_ that this was possible!

But I had to focus. I had to kill this vampire. The scent disgusted me, it smelled too sweet, like pure icing sugar eaten in large quantities**. (AN, it is the sweetest, most disgusting thing I have ever eaten. Plus, I had a very large spoonful. Anyway, back to the story)** Most of the pack were phased now. I briefly thought that this would be Quil's first kill. He would enjoy this.

(Jake_, __**Quil,**__** Sam,**__ Embry, __MAYA, Paul)_**[AN sorry if it gets confusing, but they all have to be there]**

_**Hell, I can't wait! **_

Shut up Quil.

_**Jake, where did you smell the vampire?**_

Maya's house. I sent her to Emily's. Some of my thoughts seeped through the mind thing, and they winced at my pain of ordering Maya around.

_Is that even possible?_

_Looks like Jake's got some explaining to do._

I already realised that Paul!

_She must be so cross._

Doesn't help we were fighting even before that

_**Yeah, I can't imagine Maya would question anything you ask her to do if you weren't fighting.**_

_I smell vampire, to your left Quil!_

_**Everyone focus. Embry, Paul, Quil, surround it, me and Jake will go in for the kill. When we have it pinned down, everyone start ripping. Then Embry and Paul start a fire. **_

_**Okay.**_

_Got it._

Deal.

_Sure. _

_**I smell something gross… I see it! **_All of us went in for the kill, following Sam's orders. We made short work of the vampire, and I was so relieved, because now I could go and apologise to Maya.

YOU DON'T NEED TO GO TO EMILY'S HOUSE TO TALK TO ME YOU KNOW.

Maya?

_**Good luck Jake, she sounds pissed.**_

I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHEN I AM FURIOUS AT SOMEONE!

_**Everyone but Jake and Maya phase back. **_I felt everyone phase back, most likely heading off to Emily's home for food. Where Maya was

YOU DON'T SAY. Maya said sarcastically. I sighed. She hated me!

YOU NEED TO KNOW I'M NOT A KID, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT. OH, WAIT A SECOND, I CAN'T, CAN I? BECAUSE YOU **ORDERED **ME NOT TO! JACOB BLACK, WE ARE SO THROUGH!

Through? Was she dumping me? No, she wouldn't, would she?

YES I WOULD, AND DID.


	28. AN- help me!

Ok hi guys!

Now i know you're probably like; what? this isn't another chapter? Well, i sweetened the load by putting a new chapter straight after it, but there's something I need to tell you guys.

I know I haven't been that brilliant at posting new chapters, and I've kinda got writer's block. Not. Fun. The only way I've been updating is because a while back i wrote an extra two chapters.

So please, please, if you want to have another update after chapter 28, you neeeeeeeed to review and give me ideas! You all are amazing writers, so one or two ideas? Please?

If you're extra-amazing though, you could give me a section of text or conversation you want in there.

This is you're time to act! Go now!

Kate x


	29. Chapter 29

African Sorceress

_**Previously;**_

_**YOU NEED TO KNOW I'M NOT A KID, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT. OH, WAIT A SECOND, I CAN'T, CAN I? BECAUSE YOU **_**ORDERED**_** ME NOT TO! JACOB BLACK, WE ARE SO THROUGH! **_

_**Through? Was she dumping me? No, she wouldn't, would she?**_

_**YES I WOULD, AND DID.**_

Maya shouted in my mind, and I gasped. She was my imprint, and she had just broken up with me. Over something I had done by mistake, and, ultimately, because I had treated her like a child, like she had to do everything I told her to. I phased back, no longer wanting to be in her head, and dropped to my knees. Something wet splattered to the floor. Tears. I was crying, and for once, I didn't care. I didn't care about anyone except Maya though. She was my world, and it felt like it had just snapped off its axis, floating into space, because my precious Maya wasn't holding me to the Earth anymore. Nothing was. There was no point in my life anymore.

I sobbed for what seemed like hours, and didn't even have the dignity to put on some clothes when I heard some of the pack move through the bushes towards me. I didn't stop crying when they picked me up, trying to get me to calm down. I just didn't care anymore.

I briefly heard the sound of a door open, and my father's voice, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying, or asking, or even shouting. I felt my pillow under my head, and it smelt lightly of Maya, from when she was last over. I cried harder, and slid into horrid dreams, reliving the nightmare of what had just happened, or what had happened, I didn't now how long I had been crying for in the woods.

**Maya's POV**

What had I done? I had broken up with Jake I told myself, but I still couldn't comprehend it.

_He deserved it. What was he doing, ordering you around like that? Making his will yours? _My head told me, but my heart was weeping. So I did what I always did at times like this… I listened to my heart, and wept along with it. Jake was my soul mate, and everyone made mistakes, right? But he had made me feel horrid, cross, and used. He had ordered me about like a naughty puppy. That thought would have made me laugh if it hadn't been such a sad situation. And confusing! What do I do? I was still furious with Jacob though, and I couldn't go back to him. Not yet.

I was in Emily's guest room, which she had said I could sleep in till the Alpha command was lifted. I wanted to run out the window, to soar through the trees, running, but I couldn't. I couldn't even try before the immense pain became unbearable. I cried out again as I tried to reach for the latch on the window to open it just far out enough for me to jump. I hated Jacob. He was forcing me stay at Emily's against my will. I had let many things he had done slide, but this was the icing on the cake. I heard a knock on the door, and Emily's face poked around it.

"The guys are back, Jacob went home. He's pretty distraught you know." She said, coming in and sitting down on the bed. I sighed.

"Am I free yet?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"I asked Sam, and he said that most likely only Jake can lift the order, so until he wakes up, you'll have to stay here." She said, and I groaned.

"Can't someone wake up Jacob? It's not that hard." I said, and she smirked.

"Am I too boring to stay with? Come on, I haven't had a girls night in in_ ages!" _Emily exclaimed, and I grinned. It would be cool to have a girls' night in, and it made my stay more of my choice.

"deal." I said, still smiling, and she took my hand.

"Right. I'll just feed the guys, then we'll kick them out, but invite, maybe Kim? And Leah. Then we'll have some fun. Sam can probably stay at Jared's or something." Emily nattered on, leading me by the hand downstairs, talking her face off. When we entered the kitchen, the whole room was arguing over something, but when I came in, everyone went silent. Were they talking about me? Half the room were giving me angry stares, while the other half just looked at me like normal. I sat on the counter, and watched Emily prepare the dinner. To be honest, I didn't feel like it, and my eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Everyone had probably heard my sniffles anyway.

After half an hour, it was only me, Emily and Kim, lying down on a mountain of cushions in front of the TV. Leah, as usual, had declined so she could go and wallow in her bubble of self-pity, and Sam-directed hatred.

"What film?" Emily asked me, and I shrugged.

"Ohh! Let's watch mean girls!" Kim exclaimed. Obviously she was already hyper from the sweets she had picked up on the way over here.

"Okay!" Emily said, and put the DVD into the telly. I paid almost no attention to the TV, and soon fell asleep on the soft cushions, dreaming of Jacob, per usual.

_Dream;_

_I was pushing him away, and he had this really depressed look on his face. He hadn't shaven, and his chin was covered in stubble. His hair was slightly longer as well._

"_Maya… please."_

"_No!"_

"_Maya,"_

"_I hate you! Don't you get that? You're so blind! I wish… I wish…" My dream self trailed off, and Jacob looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes._

"_Yet I love you. I was stupid, and I wish I never thought I deserved an explanation of your father. I'm sorry." He said, and small tears formed in his wonderful dark eyes._

"_What's to say you won't do it again?"_

_End of Dream_

My dream ended with me never seeing the outcome. To my surprise, the pillow was wet. I had cried in my sleep. Emily and Kim were up, and I smelled pancakes. I had horrid bed hair, and it would take ages to brush out, but I didn't care. The only person I ever dressed up for was Jacob, and…

Why did life have to be so difficult? *sigh*

Suddenly, the door burst open, and I twirled round, surprised, on my right leg, and Jacob was standing in the doorway, wearing only a pair of cut off jeans. He looked exactly like he had from my dream. His eyes were so sad I couldn't look at them.

"Maya…"

"I don't want to hear it Jake." I said quietly, and turned my back to him. His arms wrapped round my waist and pulled me round again, so that I was staring straight into his pain-stricken eyes.

"i.. I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't even cover it, but I am. Sorry, I mean." He said, and didn't let go of me.

"I don't want to hear it Jake." I repeated, quieter than before.

"No! Please Maya, you have to listen to me. I can't live without you. You're my water, my food, my oxygen to breathe, you're my _everything!" _He said, his voice slowly rising, and his hands binding me to him in an iron grip, the pressure intensifying. I could feel the blood building up where his hands were, stopping my blood flow.

I started getting dizzy, and the room span.

"Maya?" He whispered, and I collapsed into his arms.


End file.
